A War in Kanto
by kleptozeldapokemonmaster
Summary: In the games of Pokemon Red, Yellow, and Blue, Lt. Surge mentions a war. But what war was he referring to? Why, the Pokemorph War, what else? But no one knows about the war except for Surge, or so it appears in the game. What exactly happened? From a corrupt government to a bitter fight for survival, this story shows exactly what happened before the events of Red, Yellow, and Blue.
1. OC Template

Hello again! Ben here. I'm going to set the scene for you, so hold on a second.

"30 years ago, we had a war with Johto. We easily conquered them, but in the process, we made a huge mistake. We tried to make a super soldier. The king in that time was more concerned with control of the region next to us to care for a man's human rights. He had his top scientist combine his DNA with that of a Machamp. And then the problems kept rising. The one 'morph grew to be two, then four, and the number kept rising. Scientists still don't know why it happened. We might, if the 'morphs were still around. But they all mysteriously disappeared..."- The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocaci.

I think that does a pretty good job of it, don't you?

Anyway, I'm posting this because I need O.C.s. Here's the template.

Name:

Gender:

Age (if necessary):

'Morph or 'man:

(If Morph)

Pokemon morph:

Defining characteristics:

Companion (Do they have a pokemon of the species they morph who trains them?):

(If Man)

Team of Pokemon: Three or less

Defining Characteristics:

Favored Weapon: Gun, bow, ax, sword, etc. No high tech.

(Either)

Personality:

(If you have multiple)

Relationship?:

Well, that's all I have for today. Please remember to PM me with characters, not review.

Also, know that your character will probably die unless they get a good assignment.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: In Which We Meet the First Pokemorph

So, as the title suggests, we find out how the 'morphs were created. Here you go!

Also, I don't own Pokemon.

"Back in the Civil war of 2050, King Nathaniel was trying to be the strongest ruler on Pokeearth. He knew a normal army wasn't enough, so he created the Research and Development division to make a super soldier. He won that war before they finished, so the scientists in charge started to slack off, except for one. He worked tirelessly to finish the job. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't convince the newly appointed king that it was. As the years went by, the other scientists either quit or were fired for lack of progress. Soon he was alone with his work team. They did figure it out, but by then the king was mad with power and decided that one wouldn't be enough. But the scientist wouldn't allow the same thing to happen again. He had to stop him." The War in Kanto_, _by Reyak Robocacci.

**30 Years Ago: March 30****th****, 2085**

"Sir, Johto has declared war on us. What's the plan?"

"Private, we're going to kill as many of them as we can. We will take over Johto."

"Sir, how long do you think this war will last?"

"Private, that depends on the work of the Chief Scientist of the Research and Development sector. Would you please fetch him for me?"

"Yes sir!" the young man said as he turned to leave. He heard the older man mumble something. "What? I couldn't hear that, sir."

"I said, war can be a good thing, private. I can see in your eyes that you don't believe that, but it is true. War is the fastest way for a Nation to grow. So run and fetch Professor Andrew."

"Yes, sir." said the young man as he walked out the door.

The older man sighed. "Young folk these days. They don't understand the truth."

A few moments later, a slightly portly man walked through the door, his face bright red. "I came... as fast... as I... could... sir." He managed to pant out.

"Good to see you Andrew. And forget the sir thing when we are alone. We're on a first name basis, remember? Call me Nathaniel."

"Okay, Nathaniel. What exactly did you need me for? That young man only said that you wanted me."

"Well, Andrew, do you remember the project I had you working on? We need to bring back the Super Soldier case. It may be necessary for the war with Johto."

"Sir... I mean, Nathaniel, are you certain? It could be dangerous for the test subject."

"I am certain. Do you have a test subject? Or will I have to assign a man?"

"Yes, yes, I have a subject. But still, the side effects..."

"Forget the side effects. You need to start this immediately. And I would like you to use the DNA of my precious Machamp to form him."

"Sir! Your Machamp's DNA may over power the DNA of the man! We may not make a Super Soldier, but an identical copy of your Machamp!"

"Too bad. You are to start immediately. Here is a sample of his blood."

He took the syringe. "Yes, my king."

"Again with the king calling? Call me Nathaniel. I mean it."

"Ok, Nathaniel. Because you are requesting it, I'll start. I'll send you a report of our findings."

He walked out the door. King Nathaniel looked to the shadowed corner of his office. His Machamp stepped out and grinned. All was going according to plan.

**April 4****th****, 2085**

Andrew had finally found the right combination to make the serum that would mix the DNA. Not only that, he had determined that it would not kill the host's cells outright. He sighed. He really didn't want to do this. It was unethical, and not only that, it was downright dangerous. But he had promised the king he would do it, so on he worked.

"Ralph, we're ready for you. Come on in." he called out.

A young man walked through the door. He was tall, and he had the good looks that only farm boys seemed to have. Not only that, he was already strong. But he didn't have body builder muscles. He had hard work muscles. They didn't bulge, in fact, they were small. But looks can be deceiving.

"Alright doc, where to?"

"Firstly, you need to remove your uniform. It may get ripped during the transformation, and we wouldn't want that. You may grow new arms. Now wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Yes doc, it would. But don't you think it may hurt to do that?"

"Quite probably, yes. But I need you to lay on this table. We're going to strap you down, with straps tested against Machamp's, and then we'll do the injection. Nurses!"

As the nurses strapped Ralph in, Andrew turned to look in the mirror as he finished the serum. That was when he noticed the deep bags under his eyes. He sighed again. He'd be glad when this was over.

"You ready?" he asked, turning to Ralph.

"As ready as I'll ever be." was the response.

Andrew turned, ready to do the injection. He pushed the needle into Ralph's arm and pushed the plunger. At first, nothing happened. Then, a strange thing happened. The area around the injection sight had changed color to match the skin color of King Nathaniel's Machamp. As the serum moved towards Ralph's heart, the skin it passed turned that color as well.

"Take notes." Andrew said, motioning to one of the nurses. He grabbed a notebook and started to write some observations.

"Doc? What's up?" Asked Ralph, unaware of the changes that were happening.

"Nothing, nothing. At least, I hope nothing..."

At that moment, Ralph shouted out in pain. The serum had reached his heart. Andrew watched as the blue raced away form his heart, before suddenly fading from his eyesight. As he watched, it seemed to him that the blue disappeared.

"Ralph? You ok?" he asked.

He was panting. "Yeah, I think so. I think-"

At that exact moment, his eyes grew wide as two more arms shot out of his side.

"Well that musta hurt like a-" Started one of the nurses, but just as he said the last word, Ralph screamed.

"Get him morphine! That has to be some intense pain! Human dose for now."

As one of the nurses hurried to get the morphine, Andrew examined Ralph's new arms. Both were already extremely muscled, and he knew that they would make Ralph the super soldier he had imagined. But at what cost?

"The human dose killed the pain." said the nurse.

"Good, write that down. We will need to know that." Andrew sighed. He wasn't going to sleep well for weeks.

**April 5th, 2085**

"You can't send him into combat yet! He has to get used to his new body!"

"Take that up with the King I'm just following orders."

"The King has to understand that science isn't miracles. Time is necessary."

"Then you talk to him. I ain't."

"Fine. Back to work, soldier."

Andrew stomped down the hall. He intended to rant for awhile. He needed to blow off some steam, give the king what for. He shoved open the door and marched into the room.

"Ah, Andrew, I was just about to send for you."

"Sir, I need to get something off my chest."

"Oh? Go on, tell me everything."

"Sir-"

"Call me Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel, I cannot, with good conscious, send Ralph into the war zone. He still isn't used to his new body, and-"

"Andrew-"

"He still has to be trained, and-"

"Andrew-"

"He has to heal, and-"

"ANDREW!"

"What? Oh, sorry. Yes sir?"

"Andrew, you have time. I'm not ready to send in infantry yet. Probably not for a month. So you have a month. Get to it."

"Thank you Nathaniel." He turned to go.

"Oh, and Andrew? May I request that my Machamp be part of the training? He needs some practice."

"I can do that. Here, the notes from the experiment. You should read through them."

He walked out the door. As he headed back to his lab, only one thought went through his head.

"This is going to be a hard month."

**May 5th, 2085**

"Well doc, its been a month. Can I go into battle yet?"

"Not yet. You need to go through one more test. The arena here will change for each part, so you don't have to go to a different area. Also, you're gonna have to figure it out. I'll be up in my private box to watch."

As Andrew left, Ralph prepared himself for the first part. It was what looked like a maze. He found his way through quickly, and readied for the next challenge. Then he had to do an accuracy test, and then hand-to-hand combat with Machamp.

As Andrew watched from his box, he was taking notes. Ha was so intently watching the battle that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Impressive, yes? I told you he was good."

"You were right, father. He is impressive."

Andrew turned. Behind him were King Nathaniel and Prince Maximilian.

"Ah, hello sir. I've just been watching him train. He does move rather well."

Ralph had Machamp in a headlock and was punching it repeatedly in the face. Machamp moved fluidly, throwing him to the ground. They kept it up for quite a while.

"I never thought I'd see a human beat up a Pokemon. Such a wonder of science. Good job Andrew."

"Thank you sir. I have worked hard to get him ready. I think he can go to combat now."

"I agree. He ships out tomorrow morning."

"I'll tell him that. Would you like to stay and watch with me? I'm sure he will be interesting to watch."

"I, unfortunately, will not be able to stay. But I think Maxie here will stay, right bud?"

"Father, you know I don't like being called Maxie. But I will stay to watch."

"Good boy. See you tomorrow, Andrew."

"Yes sir."

**June 1st, 2085**

"War is Hell." William Tecumseh Sherman, the great general in the civil war that split Kanto off of Johto, once said that. And boy, is that true. In the past month of fighting, hundreds of soldiers on both sides and their Pokemon had died in this endless battle. But the end was in sight. Goldenrod, capital of Johto, was just over the horizon. On they pushed, invading the country that had once ruled them.

Ralph thought he would be just another one of the guys. But no. He didn't smoke with them, he didn't drink with them, he didn't play cards with them. They shunned him, and he was always forced to the front of the battlefield. He had led the army to many a victory, but he didn't get the satisfaction of a medal or an award. He wasn't rewarded for being great, he was shunned. After the war, he decided that he was going to wander into the forest and live alone. The war was almost over. Only one more city between him and his life as a hermit.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Review! Or else I refuse to include any oc's.


	3. The Battle

Ben here! You should know, I didn't write this chapter. I had my good buddy TentailedWolf00 do it. I edited and added the story passage. So heres the tone setter:

"The war was especially brutal for the fighting division. As the strong men, they were always the first to the battle and the last out of it. Of course, Ralph was put in that division. He had trouble making friends, mostly because he had more limbs. But he did find one friend..."- The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci

Ok, it was rather short, but its the best that could be found. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 2- In Which We See One of the Final Battles

Ralph was exhausted. He had spent the entire day training and had decided to grab himself dinner. As he got to the cafeteria line, it was dark out and he stomach was growling. As he got in line, those in front and those in back scooted slightly away. He ignored it, he was used to it. He quickly got his lunch and was making his way toward the table in the far back when some guy decided to try and trip him. Since he had gone through his training, he had learned he had faster reflexes than average and easily sidestepped the leg. But as he did, the leg decided to land hard on his aching feet. Ralph stared daggers at him when he heard a girl's voice somewhere behind him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked Jenny. The man stood up and walked over to her.

"We're just playing with our fellow soldiers. If you think I should treat him better, than maybe you'd like to show me." He said, reaching up to stroke her cheek. At this, she balled her fist and punched him right next to his nose. There was a loud snap and his head shot back. The man stumbled and held his broken nose. Jenny, who didn't seem to care, wiped the blood on her napkin and, taking Ralph by the arm, led him to the back of the room.

"I hate those jerks." She said. "If I had your powers, I'd knock his lights out." She added while watching the man she punched stumble out of the cafeteria to find Nurse Joy.

"Careful what you wish for," said Ralph, though he couldn't help smiling at her. Since he had joined the army, Jenny was the only person who talked to him, and thought his powers were something to behold. She always stuck up for him (because he was warned to "watch his anger") and made this whole war worth joining. Was he in love? He wasn't sure how he felt. It seemed more like a sister but he could never really narrow it down. Ralph had already told Jenny his plan to leave after the war. She was the only person who understood and agreed she'd never tell anyone. Jenny sighed.

"I don't know. I think the idea of Pokémon powers sounds awesome. I mean, why wouldn't you want to be able to do the things you do? You lift heavy objects like nothing, and you're an expert at hand-to-hand combat!" Ralph raised an eyebrow

"You sure you wouldn't mind the shunning?" Ralph asked, biting into his sandwich.

"Come on Ralph, it's hard to shun a face like this." She said, posing and making a face that caused Ralph to almost have milk come out his nose. They laughed at each other and finished their meal without interruption. As they walked through the camp, they got to the division between the boys and girls tents. It was then that Ralph realized he may not see her again. The battle for Azalea town was tomorrow and he would, again, be at the head of the charge. He still wasn't sure whether it was an insult or not. He stuffed two hands in his front pockets and the other two in his back.

"Well… Good luck." Ralph said. Gosh that was stupid. But Jenny smiled warmly and hugged him.

"If you need help, you'll see me coming." She whispered in his ear, then stepped away and walked toward her tent, leaving Ralph standing there. He sighed and walked over to his own tent, groaning as he remembered he'd be up early to be at the strategy meeting for the upcoming siege. As he lay there in his bed and remembered the hug he got only minutes ago. He smiled as he fell asleep and thought.

Maybe she could come with me.

* * *

As Ralph stumbled into the captain's tent, he received a number of dirty looks, which he ignored and sat in his seat at the table, which was now covered with a map of Azalea.

"Thank you for joining us Ralph," said the captain. "Now as I was saying. The wall is heavily fortified. Its walls are enormous and its soldiers ruthless. We'll need a plan if we're to come out on top. Now I have decided to let Ralph plan this strategy and let him in charge of the assault. So take it away." Ralph knew the only reason behind this was so if something went wrong, the blame would fall to him. But he already had a plan in mind (Somewhat of a plan at least).

"Well… I noticed the walls had only two entrances, a north one and an east one, and… I saw that if we gained control of the gate, from the inside, we'd really have already won. Once inside, we could spread our units along the wall, and push them back towards the other side of the city. Once that happened, it'd be relatively easy to overtake the enemy." There was pause as the captain considered the idea.

"I'll admit, you put a lot of trust in controlling the gate. Your plan fits well except one thing… How do you plan to open the gate?" the captain asked curiously. But Ralph thought of that idea on the walk to the meeting.

"I've already thought of that. I'll take a small squad of men through. My strength can bust a small enough hole to let us in. Once that happens, this small squad will then be able to silently maneuver through the city and be able to open the gate. As long as we can keep it open long enough for the gate to open, the soldiers will be able to flood the entrance and then we'd have our way in. All I need is a slight distraction on the east side of the wall, let them think we plan to invade on the east side, and give us enough time to get to the North entrance gate, where the majority of the force will be hiding in wait." As Ralph finished his strategy, the captain gave him a wide eyed glance. He admitted that the plan was exceptional and that it could work. He agreed to let Ralph follow through on his plan, and even had a team in mind to accompany him, then a thought occurred to Ralph.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" said the captain, raising an eyebrow.

"With your permission, I would like to bring one more person to this team."

"And who would that be, exactly?" the captain answered, raising his eyebrow a little higher.

"I would like to request that Jenny, be allowed to accompany us. Her Psychic-Type Pokémon would be invaluable to the mission." The captain considered his request. And nodded, giving his permission. Ralph thanked him, and departed out of the tent, trying to hide the grin that just appeared on his face.

* * *

The wall was much bigger up close, and Ralph was less and less sure that this would work. But he looked over at his team and nodded to himself. His team was comprised of seven strong men, Jenny, and their various Pokémon. As they approached the wall, Ralph took a deep breath. As Ralph prepared to put his plan into action, he heard a shout up on the wall. The distraction was under way. It was time to go. Ralph looked over at Jenny.

"I need Gardevoir, and Lucario to make sure no other men are coming, or on the other side." Jenny nodded and pulled out two apricorns. One marked with an L, and one marked with a G. She pried them open, and her Pokémon came out. Jenny explained to Lucario and Gardevoir the plan. They nodded and scanned the wall. There was nobody around; they were all at the east side of the wall. Ralph took a deep breath, and slowly began to pry the wall open. After the longest moment of his life, he pulled out a section of the wall and there was now a hole large enough for them to pass. Ralph nodded towards his team and took the first step through. The rest followed with Jenny and her Pokémon in the back. She nodded and winked. Then they began their silent walk through the city. They made the walk without any confrontation. But when they got to the North Gate, they spotted guards and hid in an alley way. Ralph turned towards his team.

"Here we go guys. Here's the deal, Jenny and I will confront the guards. The rest of you just focus on getting the gate open. Once that happens, we'll join the main force and take the city. This is what we've been waiting for." They all nodded. The men all drew their weapons, some drew knives, some drew swords, and one drew a bow. Ralph turned to Jenny and nodded. She nodded back, and then nodded to her Pokémon. They counted, and charged. Now as for the guards expecting an attack from the east wall, this was quite a surprise. Ralph immediately punched one and sent him flying into a wall, instantly knocking him out. Jenny's Gardevoir was using its Psychic moves and throwing the men into each other. Jenny herself had drawn a small knife and was parrying a sword thrust when one came behind her with a sword. Ralph jumped the distance in a single leap and caught the sword on its way down. The sword bit into his hand, but his strong skin prevented it from causing too much damage. Ralph used another arm to punch him, sending him into his comrades. One had been about to shoot a bow, but the blade that had buried itself in his chest killed him where he stood. Jenny ran to retrieve the dagger and Ralph caught a glance of the other men defending the lever. The gate was opening, but it wouldn't stay open for long. Ralph ran at full speed and bulled over the guards. The men nodded, and ran back to the lever. Ralph spun around to see a very large man walking toward him. Ralph went instantly into a stance. The man tried to flatten Ralph, but his three uninjured hands were able to lift him over his head, and throw him once again, into a crowd of unlucky guards. But more were still coming. Jenny moved to stand at Ralph's side and took his injured hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned at the blood, wrapping a piece of cloth around it.

"It's nothing that can't be taken care of later. Besides, I still got three left." Ralph added, winking. Jenny smiled and nodded. Gardevoir was taking care of some Poison Pokémon. This of course, was no trouble at all, but Lucario was helping the men hold the gate, which was opening way too slow.

"Jenny, can you cover me?" Ralph asked, nodding towards the gate.

"Sure, I'll always be right behind you." She answered. They ran towards the gate, Gardevoir throwing anyone who would get too close. As they approached the North Gate, Ralph took position on one side of the wall, ducking as an arrow came whizzing by his head. Ralph got a grip on the partially open gate and pulled with all his might. It weighed a ton, but Ralph could feel the gate getting lighter, then looked to see Jenny with her arms around him, helping him pull. Lucarion had joined in as well, which helped a lot. The gate slowly began to budge as the three of them pulled the gate open. Gardevoir was beginning to get overwhelmed and had begun to retreat towards them.

"Pull harder!" Jenny shouted. Ralph pulled even harder than he ever had during training. Then a thought occurred to him, he was half Pokémon. He concentrated on nothing but the gate, and pulled. The gate started sliding more and more and eventually, it was open, and a battle cry arose as the main army poured in. Ralph let go and collapsed from exhaustion. Jenny helped him to his feet and was carrying him to the medic team. Ralph stopped her and shook off the fatigue.

"I'm fine; really, just need to take a breath is all." Ralph tried to assure her. She gave him a skeptical look, but steered him toward the main army as Ralph felt a tap on his shoulder. Ralph turned around to see the captain, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Good job soldier, your plan was a success. Now let's finish this!"

"Aye, captain!" Ralph shouted. And with Jenny and her Pokémon at her side, the five of them joined the charge.

* * *

The rest of the battle was a blur. Ralph mostly remembered breaking necks and punching men through walls. Jenny was throwing knives left and right, men dropping at whoever she decided to throw one at. When the battle was over, they had suffered only minor casualties and the rest of the men had given up without much of a fight. The morale Ralph's team had installed in the men drew them to victory. As they returned to camp to gather the remaining injured and medics, Jenny insisted that Ralph get his hand checked out. The nurse said that is was not too serious and applied some ointment to kill the pain. The nurse reassured that it would heal in a few weeks, though Ralph didn't mention that because of his DNA, it'd probably heal within a few days. Jenny walked with him out of the tent, satisfied that Ralph was okay.

"So Mr. Hero, how do you feel?" Jenny asked, with a smile on her face.

"Not like a hero I can tell you that." Ralph answered, though he did feel a sense of pride that his plan had gone through successfully. Jenny smiled and leaned forward on her toes, kissing Ralph on the cheek.

"Well you are one." she answered, running off to join the celebration. The men still shunned him, wanting nothing to do with him, but from then on, Ralph felt that he may have some happy memories of this war after all.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Remember to review to tell me, so I can pass it on to my friend. But be gentle. He's not as thick skinned, as far as I know. Till next time, Bye!

Whats this? A button? Maybe you should push it to find out!


	4. The Buildup

Ben again! This story is definitely coming together faster than my other one. Maybe because I find it more interesting to make it up as I go along. But whatever! Its going faster. My plans say that this will be somewhere around 25 chapters long. So we're three chapters in... I'm too lazy to finish that math. But here you go! Chapter 3 is up! Right, one more thing. Italics means thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Three-In Which We See Post-War Johto

"I must retract an earlier statement. We do know how, but not why, it happens. How it happens, you ask? Well, contact with someone who has been a Pokemorph for more than a year makes you receptive for about 24 hours. Accordingly, the first Pokemon you touch "gives" you its DNA and you become half that Pokemon. This awakens the parental instinct of the Pokemon so that it will stay with you until you have learned all that you must know. Then it leaves you to go your way in the world."-The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

**Five years later: 2090**

Ralph had grown used to having no one around to talk to. The Pokemon of the forest half accepted him, but no one would stay with him for more than a couple days. He avoided humanity in particular because he knew they considered him a freak. He didn't need human company.

**Mid-April, 2090**

Ralph was walking alone in the Ibex forest. His most recent companion, a lone Stantler, had just recently left. He was remembering the war, so he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him.

"What the heck is that?" shouted a voice. Ralph turned to see a young man and a Gallade behind him. "I say we test it to see, hmm?" The young man said, looking to his Gallade, who nodded.

"No! I don't fight! There is no reason to battle!" Shouted Ralph, watching the young man's Gallade.

"It speaks? Intriguing. Gallade, go for it."

Gallade extended its elbow blades and took a step forward. Ralph went into a fighting stance, and Gallade leaped forward and Ralph ducked as its blade went where his head just was. Gallade came at him again, and he rolled to the side.

"He's got some moves. Gallade, fight for what's right." Said the young man.

_Code? What could he possibly be saying?_

Gallade narrowed it's eyes. Ralph's eyes grew wide as he was thrown back by a strong Psychic. He grabbed a tree and threw it at Gallade, who stood right where he was and sliced it in half.

_Right, Forgot. I should remember! Jenny had a Gallade!_

It came at him again, then stopped suddenly. It cocked its head at him.

"_Who is this Jenny? Should I know her?"_

_It can read minds! Of course! Another thing I should have remembered. I need to move without thinking. Then it can't do anything to prepare._

"_You don't need to do that. I see no need to fight you anymore."_

"Gallade, attack! He stopped moving! Hit him where it hurts!"

Gallade walked over to his trainer and shook his head. The young man tried to grab its arm, but Gallade held up its hand and grabbed him.

"_We do not need to fight him. He thinks more than a Pokemon, but he has the extra limbs. From what I gather, he is a military experiment. We should leave him alone." _said Gallade in thought speak.

"You're right. Let's go." he said, turning to leave.

"Wait, what's your name? Will you tell my secret?" Asked Ralph, worried that the government would find him.

"I won't tell anyone about this meeting. My name? Daniel Pencaid. I'm a trainer of Psychic and Fighting types. I wanted to add you to my collection because you looked like a Machamp at first glance. When you spoke, it really threw me for a loop. Oh well. I'll find something else."

He left, leaving Ralph to think for a while. He needed a better hiding place. The forest was too easy to search.

**That night:**

Ralph pulled on his darkest clothes and silently stole through the forest. He snuck through Azalea, which had shrunk in the years since Kanto had absorbed Johto. As he raced through the grassland on the other side of the cave system, he thought. Something about that young man, Daniel, bothered him. But what?

**Mid-May, 2090**

The newspapers were in an uproar. A young man from Goldenrod had spontaneously changed. His hair turned green, and he could launch blades from his elbows. He looked almost like a Gallade.

The newspapers didn't tell his name, but Ralph recognized the man in the picture. It was his friend Daniel! He didn't think much of the one hair that had turned green when he touched his Gallade, but that seemed like the start. He was horrified. But he was also glad. Bad things had been happening in the area around Azalea.

Since he had run away from the forest, it seemed that a logging company had come across his old dwelling. He was glad that he was now living in Blackthorn under an assumed name. He found a way to hide his extraneous arms, and he had a good job as a moving man. But he wasn't happy either. Strange things were starting to happen here too. He needed to move on again.

**Late-December, 2090**

They were almost onto him. Every time he left a city, it seemed that a sudden outbreak of this strange change would happen. It had happened in Blackthorn, then Mahogany, Ecruteak, Olivine, almost all of the northern edge of Johto was changing. He was inadvertently spreading his condition across the region. And he didn't see it.

**Meanwhile, in Kanto**

Jenny was carefully watching the strange news that the same thing was happening to other people that had happened to Ralph. She started packing. She was going to find Ralph.

King Nathaniel was also watching the news. Or, rather, he had people watching it for him. And this wasn't good news. He needed to talk to his scientists...

**Early January, in Kanto**

"Andrew, why is this happening? I thought you said that serum would only affect him!"

"Nathaniel, I told you what I had been led to believe! I couldn't have seen it if I wanted to! None of his army compatriots changed! For all we know, this is something that only starts after a long time! I couldn't possibly predict this. You need to understand that."

"Alright Andrew, I understand. We will live without that knowledge for until we can catch one of the Pokemorphs, as you have so nicely started calling them. Thank you for passing that information along, at least."

"Ok, I should have told you that. But who told you?"

"That young man, Silph, I think. And Oak. He told me too."

"Those idiots! I want them off my team. My work is extra secretive and should never be talked about."

"I'll take them off your team when you choose to tell me all important researches."

"Yes sir! I'll remember that next time."

"So is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

"Not that I can think of. But what is your plan for Ralph?"

"You mean Pokemorph #1?"

"Sure."

"I plan for the eradication of all Pokemorphs. Any problems with that?"

"N-n-n-no sir. None at all."

"Good. The order has already been sent. The eradication will begin in two years time. Till then... We plan."

"Whatever you say sir. Whatever you say."

**Johto**

Jenny went to Cianwood. It seemed to be a likely place to run into Ralph. After a few days of searching, she decided that he wasn't there, so she moved onto Goldenrod city, where she waited for a few days and eventually found him. She saw him walking along the seashore with some girl with flaming red hair clinging to his arm. Almost as if her head was on fire...

**Ralph's point of view**

"And as I was saying, I've never met a nice guy, and blah blah blah."

_I never have been able to listen to anyone talk. Why do they all instinctively tell me all their problems? They just go on and on and on... Huh?_

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. Why do I talk to you if you won't listen to me? Come on out Ninetales."

_No wait! Not a Pokemon!_

"At least you'll listen to me." She said, stroking the nine tailed foxes fur. Ralph was mentally face palming. That wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Why are you making that face? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I just have to, uh, go to the bathroom. Excuse me for a moment." He ran toward the bathroom. He needed time to think.

_Why did I let her do that? I could have protected her from the change, and... What was that?_

Someone was banging on the door. He slowly opened it, and saw a fist flying at his face. He instinctively grabbed the hand.

"What do you think your doing?" Screamed Jenny, who was standing their with her fist in his hand. "Why are you walking with her? She is obviously a-"

"Stop it. You don't know Clara. She's mad at me now, so I don't think it will happen again. Besides, she's already going through the change. She touched her Ninetales."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why does that mean a thing?"

"It's a thing that happens if someone comes close to me and then touches their Pokemon. I don't know why, but it happens."

"Why didn't it happen to our old army "buddies?" They still are human, and so am I."

"I don't know, it happens. Don't touch your Pokemon for a while! That would be bad!"  
"I already said I wanted those powers! This gives me the chance to actually fulfill my wish!"

"You don't want it! It will make you a freak!"

"Half of the people in Johto are already freaks! Why not me too!"

"I- I don't have a good answer to that. But just don't. For me."

"Fine. I won't. This time..."

"Thank goodness. Thank you."

"Whatever. On another note, did you hear the news? The Kanto army is drafting all the able bodied men again! There are rumors that a war is going to start! Any ideas on who it'll be with?"

"None. Besides, what could happen? I mean, it's not like they're hunting me down, right? Right?"

* * *

And that's where I'll end it. I introduced two important characters, and brought Jenny back to Ralph. Sorry for all the scene changes, but I couldn't think of a better way to do it. Besides, it felt right to do all this changing. Anyway, Review! This one already has almost the same amount of reviews as my longer story, so let's see how much better I can do. Hooray for fans!


	5. The Interview

Yo! Ben has finally put up the next chapter! And Ben is also speaking in the third person for some reason...

But seriously, this chapter doesn't get an opening passage, because I have decided it comes straight out of the book. It's an interview, just so you know. All about life in Kanto after the war with Johto. So here it comes!

* * *

Chapter 4: In Which We Learn About Post-War Johto

I walked up to the door, checked the address again, and knocked. He opened the door and let me in quickly. He then led me to his Living room, where we both sat down and I started the interview.

"So, Zachary Brianson, what is your take on how the war went?" I, Reyak asked.

"Well, (Name omitted for reasons you don't need to know), the war went great. But life? Not so good. You know why?" He said, starting to get angry for some reason.

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me, Zachary?" I said.

"First off, don't call me Zachary. I'm Zach, or to my old army "buddies" Itchy."

"Why Itchy?"

"Because if I got startled I instantly pulled the trigger, spraying whatever was nearby with bullets. Just not raised very well, I guess. But I said life isn't so good because they don't want us to talk about the war, even though that's all that ever comes up when I talk. Technically, I'm not supposed to be having this interview. I could be killed for spilling army secrets."

"Is that so? That would explain why no one else would talk to me. But why did you say yes?"

"Well, I knew that I was already on the armies kill list, for what I don't know, but I am. So I figured, might as well get it out now, right? Or else no one will ever know the truth about the war. Or the period of "cleansing" after ward."

"Cleansing? What do you mean?"

"Well, after we won, they decided that the non-Johto people had to leave or be killed. That ticked off a bunch of Hoenn and Sinnoh vacationers, who decided that rather than leave they would fight back. I was part of the squad sent to uproot them and, if necessary, kill them. It was a dark time."

"It certainly sounds like it. But why did they need them out?"

"Probably to solidify the power that they held over the region. I think that the king decided they would try to incite rebellion or something. But I think there were other reasons."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we weren't told to kill all of them. We were supposed to capture a few select ones. But we never got the chance. They all committed suicide before we could capture them if we tried. Otherwise they fought until they died. Even after their Pokemon lay dead at their feet, they fought on. It was heart breaking. I wish I hadn't been there."

"I can see why. But that isn't the real reason I'm here. I have a couple questions I need answers to. First up, Why did Johto declare war on a clearly superior military state?"

"I think the Emperor was tired of his responsibilities. But I can't say for sure, because they fought on. Although, I heard rumor that there may have been a conspiracy against the Emperor, and someone else was responsible for the war declaration. But no one knows for sure."

"Well that was rather interesting. Thank you. Now, question two. Did you ever meet the super soldier?"

"Once, when our division, the Grass fighters, joined his for a joint attack on Cherrygrove. He seemed like a nice guy, but I never really talked to him. He seemed to be an outcast. I think only one person really talked to him. A rather pretty girl with brown hair. I think her name was something like Jenny, but I can't remember very well. He saved my life, did I say that? I was about to have my throat ripped out by one of the enemy soldiers Houndoom, but he came out of nowhere and grabbed its neck and twisted. Then he did the oddest thing. He gently lay it on the ground and patted it. I thought I heard him mumble a few words, but I can't be sure."

"What words were those?"

"I believe he said "I'm sorry." But that seems odd to me. Why apologize to an enemy's Pokemon?"

"He sounds like a really nice guy. That brings me to my third question. Do you know where he went? He disappeared after the war."

"Can't say I do know, but I have my suspicions."

"Will you tell me?"

"No. If he wanted to get away, he had his reasons. I can't betray him. No one must know."

"Alright, I can respect that. Final question. Your life, how is it? As an ex-army man, I would expect it to be going well, but..."

"The stories you heard are true. We don't get any benefits, our pay was low, and every soldier who went to war lost their job. Life sucks. They won't even grant me unemployment, so I have to go find a new job. I lost my old one because of the war, but I think I already said that. I lost one of my best Pokemon in the war, my best friend. It was during the final battle. My Victreebel saved my life at the cost of his own. Ralph wasn't there to save us that time. I heard the Fighting division was on the other side, so I guess that would have to be one big leap for him. But whatever. They think I could just raise another one. But no, you can't. The price of stones has shot up since the war began because everyone who signed up got their Pokemon to evolve with whatever they could buy. So I don't have the money to get another leaf stone. But I still have my Venasaur and my Tangrowth. You have no idea what it took to get them, though. But whatever. Anything else you need to know?"

"I can't say that there is. Thank you for telling me, and I hope you make it out of the country. Bound for Hoenn?"

"You got it. But how'd you know? I haven't told anyone!"

"You left your tickets on the table. I would hide them somewhere so that you may make it. Good luck my friend, and may Arceus smile upon you."

"And on you."

I shook his hand and left. I like to imagine that he made his boat and safely made it to Hoenn. But I will never know. We never spoke again.

* * *

So there you go, life in Kanto was explained, but only for the soldiers really. And no, we will never hear from Zach again. But I am happy to say that he made it to his destination. He deserved to live. Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out, Reyak Robocacci is just a pseudonym. Duh. No one would have a name like that!

Review! This may have been a short chapter, but it doesn't mean a review is unnecessary. So tell me what you thought. Till next time, enjoy what's up!


	6. The Training

I'm ba-ack! So, this here is Chapter 5! So we're approximately 1/5 of the way through, if I don't split some of the chapters. And you know what? I'm happy it's going so fast. I've decided that I won't update my other story until this is finished. However long that takes.

Also, I keep forgetting this. I do not own Pokemon or the cities, though any changes to the geography are mine.

* * *

Chapter 5: In Which the War Starts

"In the early months of 2093, the war started. Johto split off because the leader assigned by King Nathaniel had changed, and he knew the plans of the King. They were going to eliminate the 'morphs once and for all. But he (the leader of Johto) was a cowardly man, so he split off to avoid the plan. It was thanks to him that the 'morphs had a fighting chance, but it was thanks to him that this war actually started. So he is portrayed as both good and bad, to those who remember him. But most don't."-The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

**Late January, 2093**

A short, slightly chubby man was running down the halls of King Nathaniel's headquarters. He waved his id card in front of the scanner, and went through the door into Nathaniel's office.

"Sir! I have news of Johto!"

"Kenneth, what do you want? I am busy with my planners. Get it out quick."

"Sir, all of Johto has been "changed." There are no more humans in the region, only the 'morphs!"

"Ah, so we do have a problem. I am glad I put you in charge, and... What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have an antenna. And pink air sacs on your cheeks. Are you a 'morph too?"

"Am I? I hope not! That means...!" His eyes widened and he charged out the door as the King pulled out his pistol.

"He got away. That's not good. He will probably warn the 'morphs, and that won't be good. We must declare war on them soon."

"How will we declare war with them if they aren't a country, sir?" asked one of the planners.

"We wait. I know him, and it won't be long until he declares Johto a free country. Then we declare war."

**February 13th, 2093**

They had declared themselves their own nation, the Republic of Johto. And as soon as that message had been sent to the King, they had sent their strongest 'morphs to start building fortifications. By the time the Kanto army had mobilized, the walls had been built. It would take weeks to get through, so the Johto army was building up. Today was the first day of training. And there was a special class that a few people had made it into, so they needed to make up their teams. The Special Ops.

"Alright, Daniel, Ben, you have been labeled as the best men in the category of leadership. You two will take these recruits and build your teams. Here's the list. Decide among yourselves. You have one day. Here you go, and good luck."

Ben was a Ditto 'morph. He had the special ability to change his form into that of another 'morph. Daniel was the Gallade morph that was the first to change. The 'morphs on the list were Kyle, a Braviary 'morph, Scott, an Electabuzz, Clara, the Ninetales, Tim, the Eevee, Alicia, the Umbreon, Ralph, the Machamp, Jenny, the Gardevoir, Austin, the Blastoise, and White, the Absol.

"Daniel, it is good to be a leader, no?" said Ben, looking over the list.

"Yes, yes it is. I want Ralph. I met him once before, and saw his skills. Who do you want?"

"I want the bird, and the electric guy. They might work well together. The flight and the power will give us a good fighting chance. And the skill with the bow that Kyle has will be an asset. And maybe the Ninetales. She has fire, and fire is good for fights."

"Alright, you can have them. I'll take Jenny too. She definitely has feelings for Ralph, and I know they work well together. I also want White. She's quick, and that would be important to have. And... maybe this Austin. We need a strong swimmer. I have a feeling we'll need it."

"Alright. I can respect that. I guess I'll take Tim and Alicia, because they are siblings and each are experts in their respective categories. Tim with his weapons and Alicia with her hand to hand combat."

"You get them. That was easier then I thought. Are we going to have our teams train together?"

"I don't see why not. Let's do that."

So they took their lists to the Commander, an old, grizzled Ursaring 'morph.

"So, these are your teams? Sounds good. So you will train for two weeks, and then we will send you on some fake missions to test how the teams work together. Go gather your teams to debrief them."

"Yes sir!" Ben and Daniel said in unison, then ran off to find their teams.

**February 28th, 2093**

"Alright, you've had your two weeks. Here are your missions." Said the commander, handing Ben and Daniel their missions, before walking off to attend to other matters.

"I have to infiltrate the walls of a city without getting caught? Too easy." said Daniel, reading his orders.

"I have to assassinate the King in effigy? Doesn't sound too hard. Tim can do it with the Sniper Rifle he has." said Ben, glancing at the paper in his hand. "Oh, wait, thats only half the mission. We then have to get out without being caught. Slightly harder."

"Good luck, and may Arceus smile upon you." Said Daniel, grinning.

"And on you." said Ben, grinning back.

They went their respective ways, to gather their teams for these missions.

**That night**

Daniel was moving through the bushes toward the "city." It had been built just for the purpose of training the army. He waved his arm, and the rest of the team came forward.

"Alright, Ralph, open the wall in the quietest way you know. Jenny, you and I will move through when he does, and Austin will stay here to guard. White, you stick with Ralph, and you two will go another way to get to the center of the city, where the flag we need to steal is. Ready?"

"Let's go." said Jenny, who was helping Ralph pull the blocks out of the wall. They opened it enough so that they could get through, then replaced the blocks so that they wouldn't be found out by that. Austin sat in the bushes, covered his shell with leaves, and watched.

Jenny and Daniel went right, and Ralph and White went left. They each followed a swift but silent pace, and soon enough, they both could see the flag. Daniel looked around and counted the guards. He motioned to Jenny to knock them out with her psychic powers, and she nodded. The guards fell, and White dashed to the flag, grabbed it, and ran back. Both teams slowly made their way back to the rendezvous point.

"Alright, White. Get to the top and keep watch for guards so we can reopen the wall and get out. Drop down if someone is coming."

She nodded, and, using her claws, she climbed up the wall. Ralph and Jenny started to remove the blocks, and they finally got out. They were slowly replacing the blocks, when White dropped down and waved her left arm. Ralph and Jenny quickly replaced the blocks and dove into the bushes just in time to avoid the eyes of the guards who were walking past.

"The Commander said there would be one of the special ops teams coming in today. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." said one of the guards.

"Did he? Sounds like we might have a little fun tonight after all." said the other, then he stopped. "Does this wall look different to you? Or is it just me?"

"I'm sure it's just you. Remember, this city was built in a day."

Then they moved on. The team let out a sigh and slowly made their way back to their bunks.

**The Next Morning**

"So, how'd the mission go?" asked the Commander, who was grinning.

"We got the flag. White?" said Daniel.

She stepped forward and pulled out the flag. She handed it to Daniel, then went back to the shadows, where she stared straight into the Commander's soul.

"Here it is, sir." said Daniel, holding out the flag.

"Good job. I can see that you work well. The other team has their mission today. I hope they can do as well as you did."

**The Other Side of the Camp**

"Alright, here's the plan. Tim, you got sniper duty. Everyone else, you start with the escape plan. Meaning, you have to prepare the escape jet." said Ben, doodling in the dirt.

"Wait, we have to get out without being spotted, and you want a jet?" said Clara, clearly annoyed. "How does that work?"

"Did I say jet? I meant tunnel. That's what I meant. So, let's get to the hill. It's time to put this plan into action."

On the hill, Tim pulled out his sniper rifle, a shiny new Drapion special. It was the best that money could buy. It could shoot an amazing 4000 meters accurately. It was one epic gun. He settled into sniper position, fine-tuned the scope, and watched. According to the orders, the "king" would walk across the open field at exactly noon. It was 11:59.

Meanwhile, Ben had changed into a Sandslash morph, and the rest of the team was digging. The tunnel would extend to right out side the camp, and it was dug so that when they got to the end, they only had to kick a stick and the tunnel would collapse, so no one could follow it. They had just reached the end of the tunnel, when they saw Tim racing down the tunnel.

"The "king," he was a robot. He had four guards, who are hot on my trail. I think they saw the flash as the gun went off and followed it. But I got the "king." He's down."

"Alright, how close are they?" asked Alicia, as they listened closely to the tunnel.

"They were right behind me. I think they're in the tunnel now."

"Alright, bury them." said Ben, and Scott kicked the stick. The tunnel collapsed, and they heard metal being crushed beneath the weight of the dirt.

"Looks like we succeeded in our test. I wonder if the other team did too." said Ben as they walked back to their tents.

"Congratulations! You passed!" said the Commander, who was sitting in front of their tent. "You have the official stamp on your portfolio now. So here we are, both teams passed, and that's that."

"That's good news. So what's the word?" asked Ben

"The word is that the army of Kanto is about to break through. But luckily for us, we're ready to fight back. I'm glad we built the walls so thick. Our army is now trained. Here we go, soldiers. This is the true start of the war."

* * *

So here we are! I introduced the two Special Ops teams. Hope you got what each person is, but if not, here you go:

Ben&Daniel: Leader

Alicia: Hand to hand combat specialist

Tim: Weapons specialist

White: Weapons and Combat specialist

Kyle: Flyer and archery specialist

Scott: Electricity and Swordsman

Ralph: Hand to hand combat specialist

Jenny: Psychic powers

Austin: Water powers and powerhouse

Clara: Fire powers and powerhouse

That's the character list. So, who knows what Kenneth morphed? Tell me in your review of this chapter, and if you get it right, you get a cookie! Or not. Your character will be put on one of the Special Ops. Teams. So good luck!  
Also, please understand that they won't be there immediately. I do need to clear space. It will probably happen at some point.

Til next time, Ben out!


	7. The Chosen

Chapter 6: In Which we Meet the Leaders

Ben again! Hey, that rhymed. Maybe I should do stuff like this more often… But that's not the main focus! The war is starting, and no one, except me and my co-author, TentailedWolf00, knows how this will end! But I'll take your guesses! You can leave a review or message me, but you should guess!

I'm happy to say that I have 9 reviews already! It makes me happy, and if I'm happy, I'll work on my story! It's a win-win situation! But I digress…

* * *

Alright, I know you're probably getting tired of this, so here you go! The passage I'm sure you have grown to love!

"Back when the war started, almost everyone was happy. Surprisingly, Kanto had been nice and let the people of Johto keep everything, but the towns had shrunk, and most had lost their walls. Only Blackthorn was still fortified, but that was mostly because that particular city was surrounded by mountains, making it almost impossible to conquer anyway. So while the cities shrunk, because some of the population had left, and lost their fortifications, the people who had stayed still had their property, still had their money, still had their lives. And that was the good time.

But when the war broke out, and Johto split off again, the Pokemorphs agreed that the best place for their capital was Blackthorn, and they did set it up there. The citizens were almost all in the military, because all of them had had training from their 'parent' Pokemon, whether in fighting or in healing. As this was a full war for the people of Johto, the cities started to become less cushy and more hardened. The 'morphs rebuilt the walls, and Johto was once again fortified. Then the real war started."- The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

**February 28, 2093**

The commander turned his back on Ben and Daniel, heading away to start to prep the rest of the army. Today he was assigning the captains, and he wanted it over with. He was growing older, and he didn't have the energy he used to. Even as an Ursaring 'morph, he didn't have the energy it would require to fight alongside these young'uns. He sighed and walked into the hall where the select had ended up.

"Alright, I want you to understand, this isn't a game. In the past, I'm sure you all played your new fangled video games, and what not, but this ain't the same. You and your team has a very real chance of dying, and there will be no respawning. This is real life. You get no second chance. Any of you not want to carry on?"

He watched as a few stood up, but thought better of it. Then two people stood up and moved towards the door. One of the other 'morphs, a Bisharp, stood up and spoke.

"If you leave now, that's deserting. That'll get you court martialed, and that just takes time. So sit down, and we'll get along just fine."

The two turned, one a Donphan, the other a Blaziken. The Donphan took a step forward, but the Blaziken put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. The Donphan looked back at him, then calmed. He went and sat back down, and his friend followed him. The Bisharp sat back down, and the Buizel next to him patted his shoulder, careful not to hit one of the blades.

"Thank you. Now, when I call your name, come up here and I will give you your assignment. First up, Kaizen, Kaizen Bursyamo?"

The Blaziken stood up and moved forward. He took his assignment and checked it, before heading out the door.

"Ok, William? William Johnson?"

This time, the Donphan 'morph stood up and stepped forward. He took his, looked over the list, and stamped his foot. He stomped out of the hall and the heard him scream in frustration.

"Guess he doesn't like his team, eh? Anyway, Steven… Spiler?"

"It's pronounced Speeler." Said the Bisharp 'morph, standing to receive his orders. He looked it over, nodded, and walked out.

"Alright. Now, Carlos Evergreen?"

The Buizel 'morph that had been sitting next to Stephen stood up and moved forward. He took his orders and walked out the door. As he made his way to the barracks, he saw the Donphan 'morph that had seemed angry.

"Hey!" he shouted, running towards him. William turned, then groaned. He wasn't in the mood.

"Go away. Not now."

"Why? I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Just get out. I don't have time right now. I need to break this boulder."

"Fine, I'll go. But you should find someone to talk to."

"I will. Now go away!"

Carlos shrugged and walked away. He went back to the hall, but there was no one there. They must have finished. He shrugged again and went to assemble his squad.

* * *

**Saffron City, capital of Kanto**

King Nathaniel was walking in his orchard, ready for spring to come, when he got the news.

"What do you mean Koga is refusing to fight! We need the Special Ops!"

"I'm sorry sir, he was very adamant about not fighting. He believes that you can do this without his help!"

"Why would he think that? I have given him no reason to believe that."

"You did win the war without his help. Maybe that's why."

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Lt. Surge is still fighting for us, so we can't do too badly. What of the other gym leaders?"

"Brock will fight, Blaine will fight, Giovanni is assembling a team of his own to fight both sides, and the others are sitting back to watch, unless they are needed. We do have gym leader support, but not as much as we hoped."

Nathaniel sighed. This was not what he needed. It would be hard enough with the support of all gym leaders, but now it seemed almost impossible. This was not a good plan. He needed a new plan.

"Send in my officers. No, wait, just Michael. He's all I need right now."

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted and ran out to find Michael.

After a few moments, a serious looking man walked in. "You wanted me?"

"Yes, Michael. I need your help. We need a new plan, and I'm not sure what to do. We have the support of Blaine, but he's more of a scientist, we have Brock, but he's still very young, and we have Surge. Giovanni is going against everyone again. Everyone else is sitting this one out. What ccan we do to fight back?"

"I see the problem. You want to fight a full on war. This won't be a simple point and shoot. They will probably use guerilla tactics, so we need to find a way to fight that. Any ideas?"

"Well… I know that traps could be used effectively, but there is always a chance that one of our men could be caught instead. Its going to be hard, but I think the best chance right now would be to barricade ourselves inside the cities and wait for them…"

"You got it. That is your best bet. But first, try to invade them. If that won't work, we can use the other plan to stop them. That, sir, is the plan."

"Thank you Michael. This has been a very good session. You may leave now."

Michael stood up to leave, then turned back. King Nathaniel had deep bags under his eyes. He started to speak, then decided not to. He walked out the door, and King Nathaniel sat down, then lay back. He needed to sleep, but he had been having nightmares. He was thinking this was a bad idea, but he had to go through with it. He couldn't lose face over this one. He just couldn't.

* * *

Alright, that's the chapter! You excited for the battles to start? Then you probably can't wait for next chapter… Either way, review!

'Til next time, I bid you, adieu.


	8. The First Battle

Chapter 7: In Which We View the First Battle

Hey! Just a short while after the last one, I'm sending in a new one. So that, you know, I can get this done faster. So I can start a different one! Besides, I like writing this. By the way, did I tell you that this was going to move fast? It is. As fast as I can make it.

So, my buddy TentailedWolf00 is here with me to tell this chapter. So, I'll let him introduce himself. Here he is!

TentailedWolf00: Hey guys! So I'm hanging out with Ben here and we're officially picking up the pace here. If you leave this story now, you'll forever wonder what happens to our dear morphs. So don't. The following chapters are filled with awesomeness and nonstop action, viewer discretion is advised…. NOT! Seriously though, you're not going to want to turn off your computer till this story is complete. Enjoy!

Alright, so now you've met him. He can really sell it, huh? So, I've decided that he can write the opening passage, but only after I've finished my opening message. So, last but not least, my thing.

Alright, I've got to thank my reviewers, for helping this story go farther. I'd also like to thank all the people that have sent in characters. And finally, I don't own the regions, the gym leaders, or the creatures. But other things belong to me (or the people who sent in the characters). Without further ado, the opening passage!

"The Kings first move was set into motion; he sent able and experienced men and had decided to make the first move. The mission was simple: march straight towards the city, and take it over. The men weren't too excited about another war so soon after the first one, but they took up their weapons and marched anyway. Boy were they surprised when they found out just how prepared Johto really was."- The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

**March 13, 2093**

Ralph was working alongside other fighting type 'morphs to build up the wall at the Tohjo Falls when he saw the Kantoans coming. They were in their signature black uniforms, which were easy to see in the day, but almost impossible to see at night. At least with the limited eyesight of a human…

"Guys, code black." He said, pointing toward the approaching army. There was a crack, and a small hole appeared in the wall next to one of the other 'morphs. That kick-started them, and they jumped over the wall, which was almost twenty feet tall.

They ran to the general, who listened and grinned. They had a plan for just this scenario. He called the three commanders to him, who nodded and went to gather their teams. He then ran to alert the Special Ops. teams, who would be the distractions. They got to stand on the wall and draw fire for a little while, while the troops got in position.

**The top of the wall**

"Why do we have to be the distractions?" whined Clara "I don't want to be the target!"

"You're gonna be a target anyway, sweetheart." Drawled Scott, looking bored. "You might as well be doin' it to help the cause."

She glared at him, then latched on to Ralph's arm. "Will you protect me?" she asked, eyes growing wide and pouting slightly. He looked down at her, then pushed her off his arm. "Don't touch me without my express permission. Got it?"

She pouted again. "I thought you were a nice guy. Why won't you help me?"

"You are clingy! Any time you see me you seem to need to latch onto me like my touch is something you need to survive! Now leave me alone."

He turned and went to talk to Daniel and Ben, who were deep in conversation. Clara looked sad for a moment, then grinned as she came up with an idea. _Maybe I can get that sexy Eevee 'morph to pay attention to me…_

* * *

**The middle of the Kanto army, about two miles away from the wall.**

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we are marching in ranks at a wall that is sure to have many 'morphs on it. It just doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Private, if I were you, I wouldn't question the king's orders. Now be quiet! They don't know we're here yet!"

"But sir-"

"Shh!"

The young man, who had probably never held a gun in his life, tightened his grip on the gun and marched. He wouldn't talk again for a while.

**The back line, around noon.**

"This is boring. When will we get there?"

"That is a good question. I would think we are- Aiee!"

The man turned to look, but the man who had answered him had disappeared. He looked around nervously, then pulled out his pistol and started walking backwards, just in case. As such, he didn't notice when the rest of the army got ahead of him. He also didn't notice that a Persian 'morph had stepped behind him until he bumped into it. He spun on his heels, but it was too late. The  
Persian unsheathed his claws and tore out the man's throat. The man dropped like a rock. As he lay dying, he saw the Persian bend over and pick up his weapons. Then everything went black.

The Persian 'morph smirked, stole the young army man's uniform, and put it on quickly, before jogging to catch up with the brunt of the army. Luckily for him, the helmet covered his head jewel, so he wouldn't be found out until it was too late.

* * *

**The base of the wall**

The first of the army men had reached the wall. They were slightly confused, as they thought they would meet resistance by then. But they didn't, and that wasn't all that bothered them. They couldn't see anyone on the wall to fight them. So, after discussing among themselves, the generals commanded the army men to climb the wall, so that they could move further into Johto territory.

One of the army men threw up a grappling hook, and after checking that it was tight, began to climb. As his comrades did the same, he saw something odd. Smoke was rising from the top of the wall. What did it mean?

The rope snapped, one end charred, and he fell, landing on top of another soldier, who had just drawn his knife because he was nervous. Needless to say, the other soldier accidently stabbed him when he fell, cutting that young man's unfortunately short.

At that moment, Clara poked her head over the side, smoke filtering out of her nose, then quickly drew it back as the soldiers lifted their guns.

"They're ready for a battle. Where's Kyle?" she asked Ben, who shrugged.

Just at that moment, Kyle let out a screech as he lifted out of the trees, wings flapping, and fired his first arrow. His target dropped as the arrow went through his eye, hitting his brain. The men next to him blanched as blood poured out of his eye socket. Kyle flew forward, using his knife to make short work of another soldier, then dived back into the trees for a moment. The soldiers who had not been startled by this drew their weapons, waiting for him to reappear.

"They're ignoring us now. That's not good soldiering." Said Daniel, shaking his head and laughing. "Jenny, Ralph, open fire."

Jenny and Ralph stepped forward, Jenny with a machine gun, and Ralph with two. They opened fire, killing multiple. The soldiers turned around and fired back. Jenny and Ralph ducked down, just in time. The bullets went over their heads and they waited. Kyle came back out of the trees, threw a grenade, and dived back down again. Before the soldiers could completely process it, it exploded, incinerating one soldier who was right on top of it, and killing three others. Four others were injured. At that exact moment, the three teams of Pokemorphs came from both sides, and behind. They were trapped against the wall, and they had a huge force charging them. The Commander in charge saw this, but he wasn't worried. His army was infinitely superior to theirs. As such, he ordered them to "Fire at will!" and quietly snuck through the ranks toward the edge. As he pushed through, he saw his men fall to the claws, teeth, and, every once in a while, flames of the 'morphs. Alternatively, he noted that very few fell to the bullets of his men. He thought that they maybe had armor, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't see very well.

The 'morphs knew they were winning. They were watching for the commander to wave a white flag, but he never did. Little did they know that he had been found at the other side and dragged to the wall by the Persian 'morph, who threw him against it and opened fire with the soldier's pistol.

However, the human army decided tradition wasn't necessary. They themselves waved the flag of surrender, and were taken captive by the Pokemorph army. Unfortunately, they knew nothing more than the 'morphs did, and thusly were thrown into the newly constructed POW camp they had built outside of Goldenrod. And thusly was the first battle won by the 'morphs.

Original force size: Humans: 10000

Pokemorphs: 5000

Total casualties: Human: 1457 dead, 425 injured, 32 lost

'Morphs: 2 dead, 6 injured, 0 lost

* * *

And that's the chapter. Tell me what you thought, blah blah blah blah blah. You know the drill. Tell me what you thought, and be sure to congratulate me on doing two chapters in as many days!

'Til next time, auf wiedersehen!


	9. The First Offensive

Chapter 8: The First Offensive

Howdy! Ben here. Last hcapter, some things were pointed out that I should have put more thought into. The whole of the 'morph force that converged upon the army, except for the Persian, were Rock, Steel, or armored with the equivalent of Kevlar. There, that should clear it up.

This chapter, as the title so nicely puts it, is the first of a long offensive in Kanto by the 'morphs. TentailedWolf00 wrote it, so your compliments should be addressed to him. And, last but not least, the opening passage.

"The first 'morph offensive was largely a success, but they almost failed in one of the cities. As this happened, the 'morph leaders were much more cautious in how they attacked in the future. And thuus, the war lasted longer than they intended."-The War in Kanto , by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

**May 3, 2093**

It was quiet…. Too quiet. But what could you expect? Viridian City should be empty and quiet. What with the thought that any moment they could be attacked. And that moment was closer than they thought. Nate stood up; his inspection of the city was what he already expected. There appeared to be no guards and that nobody was in sight. But looks were deceiving. Nate sighed. He was appointed leader of the Ghost/Dark division of the army, and it was true his army was a force to be reckoned with, but man he was tired. He shook it off and walked back to where the rest of the camp was hiding in wait. He reached the camp and was immediately surrounded by whispered questions. He put his hand up, his Golurk armor shimmering into sight, silencing the men's questions.

"We are attacking in two hours, prepare yourselves and be ready to go. No questions please. The men silently nodded and walked to their respective tents to prepare. Then he called out his right hand man and he appeared in front of him. Nate's armor flashed bright at the sudden appearance.

"I hate it when you do that." Nate told his second in command. James Cain was his name. Being half Dusknoir really had its advantages, but boy Nate hated it when he suddenly came out of nowhere without warning. James smiled and stood there. Nate corrected himself, he was floating there.

"I want you to fetch me my weapons and meet me back in my tent ASAP." But make sure you warn me you're going to float through my walls this time." James smiled

"Alright, but you take all the fun out of it sir." James said, floating backwards before disappearing in that way ghosts do. Nate shook his head and walked through the camp towards his tent. Nobody disturbed him as he entered. Only minutes later did he hear James call out, then entered his tent, dumping the weapons to the ground next to Nate. Nate then began to prepare himself. His armor glowed as he strapped his sword and shield in their proper places. He then picked up a dagger and hid it in his boot where it slid easily into its sheath. He stood in front of James, his eyes squinting slightly from the brightness.

"How do I look? Fit for battle?" asked Nate. "You look you were born to lead this company." James responded, as his stomach mouth opened up and stored his grenades, smoke bombs, and other various explosives. After all, he was too inexperienced to use a weapon in real combat, so he would just sneak up and would surprise the enemy. They looked at each other and nodded. This battle wouldn't be easy. They would be fighting Giovanni, a well-known Gym Leader, known mostly for his stone heart and lack of emotion. An hour later, James and Nate lead the charge as they marched closer and closer to Viridian. Nobody said anything. There wasn't anything to say. But as they neared the city, James went ahead to lay the smoke bombs in place. He came back just as they were spotted by the guards that were hiding in case of this exact scenario. Nate shouted, and the rest of the army's shouts joined his as they charged the giant gate standing tall in the moonlight. The smoke bombs timers went off and the side of the wall was covered in a thick smoke. Nate shouted and charged the gate, his Golurk armor glowing even brighter as he neared the gate with the other Ghost morphs. Nate took a deep breath (he wasn't used to this either), as he and the other ghosts, charged the gate, phasing right through it. Nate gulped the cool night air as he emerged. But as the commander he had to make sure that the gate was opened for the Dark morphs outside the gate. Nate scanned the area and immediately spotted the switch to open the gate, but after they had passed through the gate, they were engaged by opposing forces. He saw morphs and humans alike fall. Nate took a deep breath and ran to meet a group of men coming for him. But a grenade appeared out of nowhere and blew up, scattering the men and leaving an open path for Nate to run through. As he ran through, he caught a glimpse of James as he smirked and floated towards the… Wait a sec, he had suddenly grown a pair of legs and was running toward the bulk of the army. Nate shook his head. So many things he still didn't know about his second in command. An arrow came whistling through the night, but Nate's armor deflected the arrow as if it were a paper airplane. As Nate looked around again, he saw more men fall to weapons, and various explosions. Nate shivered inward. He would never get those corpses out of his mind. He hated war. Nate reached the switch, but suddenly, he jumped to the right as a Persian, landed where he had been only moments before. Nate glared at the Persian and scanned for the trainer bound to be nearby, and when he saw him, his heart sank. Giovanni, Viridian's Gym leader, stepped out of the shadow, trailing behind him was another Persian.

"And what does a morph think he's doing opening this city's gate?" asked Giovanni. "If you want to let the rest of your army through, you'll have to open it over my dead body. To whom do I owe the pleasure of fighting?" Man this guy could talk, thought Nate. But he nevertheless answered the call.

"I am Nate, commander of the fourth company, comprised of mostly Ghost and Dark types. If you insist on getting in my way, I will remove your head from your shoulders." As Nate said this, he drew his sword and swung his shield off his back, and took a fighting stance. Giovanni nodded. Then threw a knife he had hidden in his sleeve. Nate didn't even blink as he brought up his shield, deflecting the knife and heard the clatter as it hit the ground. But then Nate was thrown off his feet as the Persian from earlier bowled into his shield which was not part of his ghost armor. But Nate quickly got to his feet, and was able to go on the offensive. But the Persian was fast and dodged all of his sword thrusts, cuts, and jabs. They went back and forth for a while, Giovanni sometimes calling orders to his Persian, but then an opening appeared. As Persian was dodging a side cut, it tripped over hole in the ground, a trap for the morphs Nate thought. Nate's training kicked in and he bounded the distance, burying his sword into the Persian. The Persian gasped, if Pokémon could gasp, and laid still. Nate shed a single tear over the dead Pokémon, but Giovanni's momentary despair gave Nate enough time to kick the switch, letting the Dark morphs pour into the city, they would overtake them in minutes with sheer numbers. Nate turned to see Giovanni kneeling before him, his other Persian laid dead a few yards away, probably killed by a morph moments before, then Nate noticed the claw marks from what he guessed was the Zoroark morph, Sirius was his name, then noticed Sirius in a back alley, taking on dozens of men as he transformed into the men, confusing them as he clawed his way through them. Now there was a soldier. But it was then Nate noticed Giovanni running away from the plaza. Nate sighed. He hated war. But the Giovanni was never found, and the siege was a success.

Original Number(Men): 5,000

Casualties: 3,000 dead, 500 injured, 1,500 men taken prisoner

Original Number(Morphs): 4,500

Casualties: 1,000 dead, 300 injured, 3,200 fit for battle

* * *

It was around this very same time that Pewter was under siege. The commander, Liam, was in charge of the Ground division. He was quite enjoying this, the leader Brock, being one of the youngest gym leaders ever to take the position, was quickly defeated by dozens of Ground Morphs, but he escaped just as quickly. That was when the problems started.

"Commander!" shouted a soldier, he was bloody and was limping towards him. Liam frowned at the state of the man.

"What happened to you? You falling in pit traps or something?" he asked as the medics ran to treat his leg and the wound on his shoulder.

"Sir, there was an ambush, more soldiers are pouring in! We were caught completely off guard. And they have Water types with them sir." This set the king off.

"How many?" he asked. The soldier responded. Liam cursed under his breath. That was going to set some problems in his path. Liam looked at the soldier and nodded, thanking him for the information and telling him to take it easy. Liam darted toward the direction the man indicated, his personal guard following closely behind. Liam cursed again. Five hundred Water types, newly evolved, and very dangerous, were ambushing his ranks. This got a lot more complicated.

It was minutes later he heard the Water Pokémon. He was close to the opposite end of the city, and he could hear the water flowing and the screams as his men were pelted with high pressured water. As Liam approached the wall, he heard a click in an alley way. Liam dove right as a burst of water burst from an unforeseen enemy. One of his guards wasn't so lucky and was sent spiraling into the night, the image of him flying off with a hole in his chest would haunt him for the rest of his career. But for now, he shook it off and turned to meet his attacker. A soldier stepped out of the shadows along with an Azumaril. Liam turned to his last remaining guard and nodded. At once, they punched the ground hard and the ground shook hard. The soldier laughed at the stupidity of using Ground type moves, but just then the building he was standing next to begun to collapse. He tried to avoid it, but he was smashed under falling debris and was silenced, along with his Pokémon. The two turned and continued their trek to their fellow morphs. As they got closer to the shouts, more men had come to join the fight. As they neared a hill, they saw scores of men, morphs, and Pokémon in the midst of a bloody assault. Liam turned and blinked in surprise. Liam hadn't noticed that the number of men had grown to about two hundred, without his noticing. Liam shrugged that aside and turned back to the battle going on.

"For Freedom! For Justice!" shouted the men as they charged full speed at the newly surprised attackers. Liam couldn't recall what had all together happened, the soldiers recollect saying that all of the men who weren't injured had collaborated into taking out the Pokémon, and the fight had lasted well into the morning, and that by now, most were being rounded up or fleeing the city. This of course meant they would attack soon to regain control of the city, but for now Liam simply was too tired. The fight really had gone till morning and Liam hadn't gotten much sleep in the first place. Liam retired to his tent and fell into a very deep sleep, wondering how the battles at Pallet and Viridian were fairing.

Morphs: 4000

Soldiers: 45000 + 100 reinforcements

Deaths and Injuries: to be determined on both sides

* * *

The city of Pallet was under siege. And it was going easy, till Oak showed up. Reflecting back on the battle, Oak was really their only chance of survival. Kaizen hated this whole campaign. It's really all he thought about as he walked with the army, in the front no less, to the front wall of Pallet. He had tried to walk out, but he was convinced otherwise, until the meeting was over. He heard one of the men behind him gasping for breath. He sighed, his Blaziken had trained him well in the use of his legs, and he had unbelievable stamina. They continued on through the night, unseen they hoped, until they had reached maybe some few hundred meters from the wall itself. Then they waited for the signal. They were using the same tactic used by Ralph back in the first war. They were simply waiting for the gates to open and they would charge. There it was! The gate opened, and Kaizen, joined by his fellow comrades, roared in triumph as they charged the wall, Kaizen running his full Blaziken speed. He reached the inside in seconds, followed closely by the others. A group of men came to stop them, and Kaizen took a deep breath and used his "special skills" to unleash a torrent of flame that engulfed the opposing men. As soon as he stopped the flames, the men looked unrecognizable in their red hot armor that had melted onto their skins.

"That's just disgusting." Kaizen muttered, but nobody seemed to hear him as more men from every alley way began to try to force them out.

"Great, more men for me to knock down." Kaizen muttered again as he kicked a man, denting his chest and sending him flying into the wall, which was now stained all over with the man's blood. Kaizen ducked as a sword whizzed past his ear, and kicked him, again sending him flying, but this time into a group of men, who fell and were quickly surrounded by morphs, who finished the rest of them. Kaizen ran with a group of morphs to the center of the city. Kaizen frowned. This was going to well, and that was when they were ambushed from an alleyway. Two morphs fell to swords and axes; the rest backed up and regrouped. They were outnumbered three to one, but they weren't afraid of those odds. They each in turn ran to confront this new threat. Kaizen hesitated, that's when the Slaking landed on two morphs, crushing their lungs and caving in their chests. Kaizen glowered, now he was mad. Kaizen jumped the distance between them and kicked the Slaking, sending his enormous body onto three of the unsuspecting soldiers. Kaizen dowsed another two in fire as the morphs fighting jumped back, nodded in thanks, and ran to join the main group of morphs, who were moving ducked as a knife flew over his head. He kicked backwards, but only knocked the man back and he fell on his back. Kaizen jumped towards him, taking a deep breath, about to dowse the man in fire, and stopped. It was actually a woman, looking up at him, wide eyed and scared. Kaizen looked up to see two more annoying, stupid soldiers running toward him. Kaizen dowsed the men in fire, making the woman scream in fright. Kaizen stopped the flames and looked down at the woman, now huddled in a ball. She was actually quite beautiful. Kaizen shook his head.

"Get up," said Kaizen. "You're safe, you have my word." The woman looked up at him, wide eyed and hesitant. Kaizen reached out, and helped the woman to her feet. She looked at him, afraid she'd be taken or worse. Kaizen nodded towards the direction of the wall. She looked confused.

"Get outta here will yah? Hurry, before the other guys come. They won't be so keen to let you go." The woman slowly walked in the direction Kaizen had nodded, then realizing he wouldn't stop her, walked away. Kaizen turned away, but then felt arms go around him. He was about to react, then realized the woman was hugging him in thanks.

"What's your name?" she asked, whispering in his ear. Kaizen told her.

"I will never forget your kindness." She said, before letting him go and running down the alleyway and out of sight, nearly tripping over a dead comrade. Kaizen was about to turn to see her, but then he heard screaming. No, Kaizen corrected himself, not screaming. What he was hearing was chanting, he thought he heard a name. As Kaisen ran toward the noise, he could make out the name.

"Oak, Oak, Oak, Oak!" but who was he? He thought he heard the name somewhere, but he couldn't recall. He rounded a corner to see five morphs surrounding a single man, but the man was fighting back hard. The man was swinging the blade like a demon. He slew the morphs without even breaking stride or missing a single swing. The man was joined by others, chanting that name. Then it hit him. This was Oak, the region's most knowledgeable man in Pokémon. He was also one of the region's deadliest fighters. They say he was once a part of the king's personal guard, but he left to continue his training. Not that he needed even at the time. Kaizen glowered. Right now, he couldn't care less how strong he was, he was mad and he wanted to take it out on the man killing his fellow morphs. Kaizen ran to him shouting the morphs battle cry.

"For Freedom, for Justice, for MORPHS!" Kaizen ran full speed, tackling Oak before he could even turn around. Oak threw him off and they rolled across the plaza. Kaizen got up, only to jump away as Oak's sword came down, but he wasn't fast enough. As Kaizen hit the ground and began circling Oak, he noted the slight cut in his arm. Kaizen was fuming. He let flames literally drip from his mouth as he continued circling Oak. All around him, battle was continuing, but most, on both sides, had stopped to watch this battle taking place. Kaizen was calculating his chances. He was definitely faster and stronger. What he lacked was experience, and that was something Oak had plenty of. Kaizen still had flames dripping but he was circling farther away from Oak. Oak however, was rather enjoying this.

"Planning your downfall, morph?" he asked, grinning stupidly. Kaizen cursed under his breath. Overconfident little…. He sighed. He ceased the flames coming out of his mouth. He smiled.

"Look around Oak, you can't take a step or leap anymore." Oak looked down and gaped. The flames dripping from Kaizen's mouth had caused the stones all around him to turn molten hot. Oak frowned and looked up.

"So what exactly do you plan to do? I'm begging to know." Oak gestured, and Kaizen looked around. All the fighting had stopped. All eyes were waiting to see what was going to happen next. Kaizen looked back to see a club flying towards his face. It struck his face, and Kaizen blacked out.

When Kaizen had finally come to, he noticed a nurse standing over him. Then he bolted upright and stared. It was her, he was looking at the same women he had let go only….. He wasn't sure how long he had been out. He looked questioningly at her. She smiled and Kaizen nearly passed out again.

"I was captured along with Oak and the rest of the survivors." She saw the look on his face.

"Your little trap actually helped. With their best fighter trapped in that little circle, they had begun to lose faith. I was captured and put to work as a nurse. Then I saw you come in and you were beaten pretty badly."

"By what exactly?" Kaizen asked, still not getting used to those eyes. What was the matter with him?

"That Slaking you knocked out earlier was Oaks. He got mad and after he knocked you out, was pounding on your chest and threw you across the plaza, it was finished off, but you were bleeding after you hit the wall. I was afraid I couldn't heal you, but you survived."

Kaizen looked down and saw his body covered with bruises and dried blood. Then he got a splitting headache, and whited out. Darn it, he thought, now he had another problem to deal with.

* * *

Alright, that's how it ends. No report for this battle, but that's not a problem. It will appear next chapter. And, as we are getting into the battles for the cities, the chapters will (hopefully) be getting longer. As such, I'm expecting the word count to climb, thoroughly obliterating the only two other stories I am writing actively in word count. Alright, read and review, my faithful readers!


	10. The Offensive Heats Up

Chapter 9: The Offensive Heats Up

Hello, faithful readers! Once again, a new chapter is on its way! This one has three more battles, and they will definitely be fast ones, but detailed. I don't have a lot to say here, so here comes the passage that you must have learned to expect!

"After their success on their first three offensives, the Pokemorphs were in high spirits. Their next offensives came by sea, and reports had said that the cities they were going to take over had small military presence, so naturally, they expected to easily conquer them. But, as history shows us, just because you think there will be an easy victory, doesn't mean there will be. Unfortunately for the 'morphs, they had to learn that lesson the hard way..."- The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

But before the story picks up, casualties, as promised.

Pewter: City lost and retaken

Dead: Morphs: 3500, but reinforced by another 5000 troops- Humans: 42956- all others escaped.

Injured/Missing: Morphs: 2500, but barricaded in the city- Humans: Unknown, escaped.

Pallet: Oak placed in a prison of his own making, soldiers captured and put to work.

Original number: 'Morphs: 6000- Humans: 10000

Dead: Morphs: 2000- Humans: 5000

Injured/Missing: 'Morphs: 500- Humans: 2500

Alright, here comes the battles!

* * *

**May 22, 2093**

"Alright, so you understand the plan?" called Carlos, Admiral of the Naval Branch of the Military. They were currently just off shore of Olivine City, in Johto. Soon they would be on their way to attacking the port cities of Kanto, where the supplies from Hoenn and Sinnoh were keeping the Kanto army well fed.

"Sir, could you explain it again? I don't quite have my mind wrapped around it." said a Sharpedo 'morph.

"Certainly. First off, Alpha Fleet will launch an assault on Cinnabar, splitting off as we swim past. Then, Bravo Fleet will split from Charlie and attack Vermilion, while Charlie moves on to attack Fuschia. Any questions?"

"Just one. Will the fleet to Vermilion be the dual type 'morphs?"

"Why? Is there something you know that I don't?"

"Well, no sir, but I heard a rumor that Vermilion has the highest concentration of Electric types outside of the Power Plant."

"That is only a rumor. And I would stake my life on that."

* * *

**May 24, 2093**

Vice-Admiral Bruce Armstrong, a Huntail 'morph, led his team towards Cinnabar. Waving goodbye to the other troops, he knew that it could be the last time for many. He sighed. War sucked. He surged forward, and the men behind him swam along.

As they neared the shore of Cinnabar, They saw what appeared to be watch towers. There were search lights, but they had been turned off. If it had been earlier that night, maybe they would have been seen. But the men slept in between 4 and 6 am, which they knew. They climbed onto the shore, and the lone guard was caught sleeping. A Kingler 'morph used his claws to end the unfortunate guards life before he could make a sound, and on they went, to try and capture the whole army in one fell swoop.

* * *

**Just off the coast of Vermilion**

Carlos veered away from the final team, who headed South, and led his force to the shore. He climbed out, looked around, and was amazed by the peaceful calm that lay over the city. There was no armed force anywhere!

He led his men through the city, before deciding there really was no threat. He posted guards and went to the Gym, hoping to find a nice comfortable bed for the night.

* * *

**Fuschia City**

As Bruno Janus led the troops into the city, he was thinking only one thing. _Kill soldiers, not  
civilians. Kill soldiers, not civilians. Kill soldiers, not- _Something surprised him, and he swung out with his sword. He looked down and saw a fruit laying on the ground, chopped almost in half. He looked up, and saw a frightened woman running away, with the juice of the fruit soaking her hair. He sighed, then led his troops forward. Never easy, is it?

He entered the city, expecting the woman to have alerted the troops to their presence. Instead, there was but one man standing in front of him. He extended his hand, saying "Welcome to Fuschia. I am Koga, Gym Leader of this City. You are welcome to stay for a few days without having to fight. I am technically part of the Military, but I have elected to stay out for now."

Bruno shook Koga's hand, then walked with him. His guards tried to follow, but he pushed them away. "So," he asked, "is there a particular reason you have chosen to stay out of this conflict?"

Koga grinned. "As you may have guessed, I am but 28 years old, with a wife and a very young child. If I went of to war, how do you think my family would get along without me to support them? I am staying out on a purely family reason. But why do you fight?"

Bruno thought for a moment. Why did he fight? "My leader tells me that we are fighting for the right to survive, but personally, I am fighting for a chance. My family has also been 'morphed, and I know that the top scientist in Kanto is working towards a cure. If that can happen, I want to be able to help my family be normal again."

Koga nodded. "That is a good cause. But do you not have scientists in Johto?"

Bruno shrugged. "The scientists are focusing on military objectives. A cure is the farthest thing in their minds."

Koga nodded again. "That, and probably women."

Bruno laughed, then clapped Koga on the back. "I like the way you think. By the way," he said, getting slightly more serious, "I would suggest you don't touch Pokemon for about 24 hours. If you do, you will become a 'morph, and I doubt the King would like that."

"Thank you for the advice." said Koga, who agtain shook Bruno's hand, before going back toward his house. He stopped after a moment, turned to Bruno again, and called out "If you need a place to stay you can set up camp in the Safari Zone. I'm sure you and your men can handle anything in there that could theoretically hurt you."

Bruno nodded and called back, "Thank you!" before going back to lead his men to their camp.

Pokemorph soldiers: 0 dead, 0 lost, 1 injured (shot himself in the foot)- original total: 4500

Human Soldiers: none in the city

* * *

**Cinnabar**

Bruce gave the signal, and the 'morphs threw back the covers on the soldiers bed, but there were no soldiers! They looked around in confusion, then heard a yell from the Volcano. Bruce turned, and a terrifying sight met him: The only mounted division in the Kanto Army, the Blazing Riders, so called because they rode Rapidash into battle, with only one exception. Blaine rode his extremely well trained Arcanine. As the charge came down, the Water Division Lined up and unleashed a torrent of water at the line of Horsemen. Blaine's Arcanine, however, was well trained, and it leaped over the water and landed on one man, tearing out his throat, then leaping at another man. Blaine jumped off of it's back and drew his sword, unleashing his famous battle cry: "DEATH BY BLAZE!" which no one understood the meaning of.

As those two caused chaos in the line, the Blazing Riders swept down and into the line, trampling many men. As Bruce watched, his troops dissolved into a mass of men trying to get to the relative safety of the water.

"To me!" he shouted, trying to regain control. Instead, the men became a writhing mass of bodies as they drew their own swords and fought the mounted units. Bruce looked around for Blaine, and soon found him. He drew his sword and pushed his way through the fighting to where the Gym Leader was cutting down 'morph and man alike in his famous berserk rage.

"You will fight me!" Bruce shouted, trying to get Blaine's attention. It succeeded, and Blaine turned his burning eyes on him.

They clashed, metal on metal. While he employed a fluid battle style, Blaine's was very in your face and aggressive. When Blaine swung his sword, Bruce ducked under and made a little cut somewhere on Blaine's body. Blaine began to slow as the fight went on, because of the blood loss. Bruce was tired, but he escaped without a single wound. From the fight, that is.

Blaine fell. As Bruce relaxed, a soldier shouted "Watch out!" He spun around and threw up his arm, just in time to deflect Arcanine's bite from his throat. As Arcanine's jaws made short work of his left arm, he took his right arm, and the sword in it, and swung. Arcanine's head rolled, and the men in the Blazing Riders seemed to wilt. With both the driving forces behind them out, they had no leader, and thus no order. They quickly fell apart and surrendered.

As Bruce lay on the Hospital bed, he wondered what would become of him. His left arm was all but useless, and he had never learned to swim with just one arm. He looked at it. Mangled beyond recognition, his arm was a bloody mass of pulp and muscle. He shuddered, thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't thrown up his arm in time.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." he called, still sadly looking at his arm.

A woman walked in and closed the door behind her. "I am a healer. You can relax, because I can fix your arm. But it will take time."

He was astonished. He thought only Chansey evolutionary chain and Audino's could heal, yet he knew for a fact that neither of them were on the island. "What kind of 'morph are you?" he asked, confused.

"Shh. That is a tale for later. Now, go to sleep. Go to sleep."

He slept, and she lay her hands gingerly against his ruined arm. As she touched him, his arm slowly started going back to normal. But it would be a few days before his arm would fully heal.

Casualty report:

Pokemorphs: Started with 5000, 570 dead, 437 wounded, and 9 MIA

Humans: Started with 6000, 3000 dead, 975 wounded, and 20 MIA, with the rest being held captive and used as "slaves."

* * *

**Vermilion**

Carlos opened his eyes. He could vaguely hear shouts, and it confused him. There was no army presence here. He put on his battle armor and stood up, drawing his sword. Outside he heard a crash, then the door exploded inward, and he caught a glimpse of the perfect military man. Lt. Surge stood in the doorway, a Raichu on his left, and a Pikachu on his left.

"Who's been sleeping in my bed?" he asked in a booming voice, and the Raichu grinned evilly.

"I am Carlos Evergreen, Admiral of the Pokemorph military, and your-" Carlos said, but was cut off as the Pikachu leaped forward, a miniature sword in his hand. Carlos dived to the side, bringing his sword up in an arc that caught the Pikachu under the ribs, cutting it in half.

"You killed the smaller one, but can you kill the other one?" Surge smirked and waved his hand. Raichu grinned and started to spark.

Carlos dived to the side, narrowly avoiding a Thunderbolt. He started to run towards it, but was driven back by another Thunderbolt. He needed a shield, but not a metal one...

"Can't keep up, can you?" said Surge, smirking. "Let's make it more fun, shall we?"

Carlos ducked and picked up one of the doors that had been thrown by the explosion, just in time to block one of the incoming Thunderbolts. He started towards Surge, but the door blocked his view of what was happening.

Surge grinned and rolled the red and white Pokemon towards the door that was steadily moving towards him. He then pulled Raichu along with him and hid behind the other door. The small explosive slowed down and came to a stop just in front of Carlos, who had stopped, confused with the silence. Just as he was about to peek around the door, it exploded.

Carlos was thrown back, the door on top of him. He landed hard and blacked out.

Surge stepped out from behind his door, Raichu right behind him. He looked towards where the door was lying and smirked. One leader down, a few more to go. He turned and walked out the door, motioning for Raichu to make sure the young 'morph was dead.

Raichu slowly moved towards the fallen door, and saw blood leaking out from underneath. Almost certain he was dead, he moved closer to make sure. He moved the door, saw the 'morph underneath was still, and, just to be sure, zapped him lightly. Nothing happened, so he turned around to leave.

Carlos felt the shock and woke up, but waited a second to make sure the Raichu had turned around. He opened one eye just a slit, then opened them all the way. He picked up his sword quietly, then lunged. His sword went right between the ribs as Raichu turned around, then fell dead. Carlos staggered to his feet, and his vision went blurry, and he almost fell over again. But he regained his balance and staggered out the door to a scene of carnage. Almost all of his troops were dead, and some of those dead had been blown up and their body parts were scattered everywhere. Shaking it off, he searched for Surge, wanting revenge. Surge was right in the middle of things, laughing maniacally as he cut down most of the 'morphs he fought, others only knocking out, probably for capture and later transportation to Saffron for testing. Carlos staggered towards him, and soon he was in the middle of it.

Surge turned around. "I see that you surprised my Raichu, but I can also see that you won't last long. This shouldn't be too long. Soldiers, back off."

Carlos shook his head to clear his vision, then pulled out a needle of Adrenaline. He injected himself with it and straightened up. "Let's do this!" He shouted, charging Surge. Surge pulled his sword out and got into a fighting stance.

They crossed swords, and as the fight dragged on, Surge's energy started to drop. Carlos was fine, but his adrenaline levels were dropping. As their sword clashed again, Surge grimaced. This was the farthest anyone had pushed him in quite a while. He dropped to the ground and rolled forward, swinging at Carlos' legs. Carlos didn't react fast enough, and Surge's sword bit deeply into his left squeaked, and then his sword came down, cutting into Surge's right arm. Surge dropped his sword, but right at that moment Carlos' Adrenaline ran out and he collapsed. Surge stood up, clutching his right arm, and bowed.

"That was the best battle I have ever had." he said, as he came back up. "So I'm sorry I have to do this, but as you are an enemy general, you must be captured."

Carlos looked up at him, then laughed wildly. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Surge's eyes widened. "NO-"

Carlos bit down on the hidden cyanide capsule that was issued to all higher ups in case of this very event. Surge leaped on top of him, but it was too late. The poison was already working its way through his system. As he died, he laughed. Surge stood up, and the already captured 'morphs flinched, certain he would turn his anger on them.

"Take them to Saffron, and get me a doctor." he said simply, before sitting down to think. This would not look good on his report.

"Right away, sir." said one of his men, and the 'morphs were taken away.

* * *

**Saffron City Southern Gate**

As the soldiers marched the 'morphs through the gate, the citizens cheered. The captain under Surge waved gaily, and they were soon in the largest building of the city, the future Silph Co., which was currently the headquarters of the Kanto Government. The 'morphs were paraded through the building, and they were soon in the lab, where they were directed into the holding cells. And thusly was the invasion of Vermilion a failure.

Casualties:

Pokemorphs: Initially 4500, 4000 dead, 450 captured, 50 MIA

Humans: Initially 10000, 200 dead, 300 injured, 25 MIA

* * *

And thusly the Pokemorphs lost their first battle. And I'm sorry to IllusDark8 for the death of his character, but what a way to go, huh? Fighting Lt. Surge, the Kanto hero in this war! But don't worry, They get him back eventually. Or maybe not. You'll have to keep reading to get that information.

Oh, and TentailedWolf00, you have to write the next chapter. I challenge you to finish it before Sunday! Until then, review! Also, I will give whoever guesses what the healer 'morphed a safe passage! But only the first person.

Note: He did complete the challenge, but he forgot to attach the document so I cannot post it. We are both out of town, so this story might not be updated for a while.


	11. The Surrounding Offensive

Chapter 10: The Surrounding Offensive

Alright, Ben here. TentailedWolf00 wrote this chapter,so remember to compliment him for it. It feature the second to last set of campaigns, so the Pokemorph point of view is almost coming to a close. Until the final battle, which will be Chapter 25ish. Til then, we change course. Oh, right, opening passage.

"After the horrible losses at Vermilion, the Pokemorphs had to have a victory to bolster the troops morale, so they went for an easy target first: Lavender Town. So off the troops went, the Dark and Ghost Division. And so the war went on." -The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci

* * *

**June 16, 2093**

It was bright, the sun high in the sky as Nate, commander of the Ghost+Dark division led his troops to Lavender Town, where there was rumored to be a fresh shipment of supplies and Nate couldn't pass up on an opportunity like that. As the sun beat down on their necks, sun burning the unprepared, they arrived over the crest of a hill, and there stood… An empty city, with absolutely nothing to give any hints that anything lived down there. Nate silently cursed under his breath. It looked like they had gotten wind they were in the area and fled. At least, that's what he was supposed to think. As they neared the gates, they met absolutely no resistance and they marched into the city. Nate gave the order to search the houses, then called for James, his second in command. He appeared next to him, causing Nate to jump in surprise.

"Will you ever stop doing that?" Nate said, breathing deeply to slow his heart.

"Not if you keep reacting that way. It's to fun!" he exclaimed chuckling to himself. Nate frowned, but ignored this comment as he spun in a circle, surveying everything around him. Then his eyes fell on the tower. The tower was the first thing he noticed upon entering the city. He had been taken aback by its height. It was second only to the legendary tower later to be Siph Co.'s headquarters'. He gazed on it a moment longer, then he realized James was looking at him. Nate told him to survey the surrounding area invisible as the rest of the company moved towards the tower. They filed in and some moved up the stairs to make some room. Eventually, the whole company stood on the first-second floor. Nate moved slowly to the second floor, peering around. He saw nothing. But that was what he was supposed to think. Suddenly he saw a flash as a Gastly floated out of sight. Then he heard James voice.

"DUCK COMMANDER!" Nate lifted his shield and crouched just as what appeared to be several needles, embedded themselves in his shield. Instantly they were surrounded on the second floor. Men in black and Ghost type Pokémon alike swarmed the ranks and tried to push them down the stairs. But this was a mistake. Nate's armor glowed bright, illuminating the dark corners where more men were trying to hide. Nate lifted his sword, and shouted the morphs battle cry

"For FREEDOM, for JUSTICE, for MORPHS!" at this, the walls echoed with the cry as the Dark morphs took the lead and plowed through the ghost morphs. Nate ducked as that darn Zoroark morph leapt over him and practically mauled several men. Nate sighed and cut down the man in front of him, looking away as he saw the look on his face as he fell bleeding to the ground. Several more men tried to use those small, sharp needles. But Nate was ready as his armor glowed, deflecting the needles and actually sent some spinning off into the direction of the throwers. Nate smiled as the rest of his men followed him to the top of the tower. Forcing the men to fall back and flee up the stairs. Some were even picked off by arrows and sent falling down the stairs to their death. Nate noticed the outline of his second in command as he ran up the stairs with the rest of his men. They nodded wordlessly and kept chasing the men. As they reached the top, bodies of morph and man littered the stairs and blood stained the walls. But as Nate climbed that final set of stairs, he stopped. Two young men were standing in the center of a circle of gathered survivors. But as they removed their hoods, they were revealed to be women! They looked similar, probably sisters, also quite young for soldiers. They looked at Nate, then at the survivors.

"Must this war cause so many deaths and crushed lives?" they asked, in perfect unison. Nate stuttered, at a loss for words.

"We offer you a deal." They said together. "You and your second in command will face us in combat. The winner will gain control of the city, and its resources. The loser must surrender themselves. You have two minutes." They walked off into the cluster of men and left Nate standing there. James appeared next to him. Nate looked at him and knew what he was going to ask. James nodded consent and together, they stepped forward, Nate's armor glowing, James taking the sword of a dead man on the staircase. They looked around for the women, but they didn't step forward. Then Nate stepped In front of James and caught the knife that was spinning towards his friend. Then the women leaed out from two different directions. James stepped behind Nate with his back to them. They each heard a CLANG as four swords clashed. Nate and James stepped forward to meet their opponents. Nate sidestepped a swing and moved closer. He swung his own swords, but the woman ducked and rolled around him. She made a move to slice his back, but Nate's armor glowed and the sword merely bounced off. Nate spun around, and saw James being pushed back by the other woman. Nate scowled. He hated seeing his young Lieutenant being overpowered. He was no warrior. Nate's armor glowed once again. Nate took a deep breath, and threw his sword. The woman gaped wide eyed as it spun towards her. She tried to avoid it, but James grabbed her ankle, and the sword spun even closer. Time slowed as she looked at the blade spinning towards her, it slowed even further as she tripped from being grabbed by the ankle, then time sped up to normal as the bland pierced her just above the heart. Not fatal, but she was clearly unable to fight. The other woman screamed, then ran towards Nate. Nate took another deep breath, and pulled out his Golurk sword he had never used till now. It glowed an other-worldly light as he took a stance. The woman slowed her advance, then dropped to her knees and bowed her head. Nate cursed. He didn't even get to try his new weapon. He had only just discovered it recently, probably unique to the fact he is part human. Anyway, he thought, as he marched toward the woman. He sheathed his sword and picked up the woman, who looked surprised.

"You never said that the losers had to die. Get your sister to our medics and she may still live. Just remember your promise of absolute surrender." The woman nodded her thanks, and then called for several men to help carry her sister to the medic team outside the tower. The rest of the men guided the new prisoners to help gather supplies.

Original Numbers:

Morphs: 5000

Man: 4500

Results:

Morphs: 1500 dead, 200 injured

Man: 1000 dead, 500 injured, 3000 POW

* * *

**July 10, 2093**

"NOW!" the order was given, and several large lightning bolts were shot and dozens of Water types along with their trainers fell, the smell of burnt flesh filled the lungs of the morphs attacking Cerulean City. But the gym leaders weren't letting it happen easy. The three were sisters, Lily, Violet, and Daisy, were using their Water type Pokémon to the best of their abilities. They knew they couldn't win, but they were buying time for some soldiers to escape, including their mother, who was pregnant with another girl. They fought for hours, morphs and man alike falling to blades, claws, water, electricity, and the chaos reigned on. After a while, the morphs could tell that the men were fleeing and losing numbers, but the commander had one last score to settle. He approached the three sisters seemingly unnoticed, but instead, they instantly found him and before he could do anything, their Pokémon unleashed a huge mist that made finding them impossible. He heard shouts, more falling men, and then decided he'd just join the fight. But he swore to himself he'd never let those sisters get away again. He marched through the mist, firing electrical bolts left and right as the mist cleared more and more. It seemed like ages, but eventually, the men were on the run, leaving the morphs chasing after them in triumph. The commander sent a messenger to give details of the victory to other captains, then tried to retire to his tent, when he was stopped by a morph.

"Sir, the soldiers are escaping, but we got them on the run."

"Excellent." Said the tired commander, "Now if you excuse me I'd like a nice rest from all the lightning bolts I threw." But as he tried to walk around the morph, he caught a devilish smile, and before he could react, he heard the TWANG of a bowstring and an arrow was sent into his back, protruding from his chest, right below the heart. He gasped, and the man in front was quickly disposed of, but he laughed the whole while. The battle had been short, but his mission was a success.

Morphs: Originally 3000, now 572 dead, 300 injured, and a wounded commander…. The second and third in command were killed in the battle.

Man: Originally 3500, 1000 died, 1500 escaped, and 1000 were put in POW camps.

* * *

**July 19, 2093**

Kaizen walked by the nurse's tent for what seemed like the billionth time, and she was still there. No matter how many times he tried to imagine it was a dream, that darn woman was still there, smiling at him each time he walked by. But this time however, there were several morphs surrounding her, and they were messing around with her.

"Come on," Said one. "I swear I got a cut on my lip, just look real close." The others laughed. Kaizen sighed. He hated men like this. He had become quite known after their successful assault on Pallet, known as Oak's Demise, but he just didn't like all the attention. He couldn't eat lunch without some twenty new recruits wanting to hear him tell the story. Kaizen stalked over to the men. One noticed him and smiled, thinking he came to join the fun. Kaizen smiled, and then punched the man in the nose, sending him flailing into another, the both of them falling to the ground. Kaizen instinctively kicked behind him, sending another morph flying some ten feet. The rest backed off wearily.

"You know the rules, no messing with the nurses, especially when we're about to raid another city. If I catch you messing around again, I won't hold back anything next time. Are we clear?" he got a few mumbles. Satisfied, he helped the woman to her feet, and guided her inside the tent.

"Thank you," said the woman. "That's twice you've helped me." Kaizen waved his hand.

"It's nothing. I hate guys like that. But if you really want to thank me, you'll at least tell me your name so I can report to the commander about this violation." She smiled.

"My name's Mia, its short for Michka." Kaizen stifled a laugh. She looked over questioningly.

"It's… a nice name." he said, coughing to cover the laugh. "So has that happened before?"

"Well, not while being a prisoner of morphs if that's what you mean." Kaizen smiled. She thanked him again, and he left the tent thinking about this mysterious woman. But he then pushed her out of his mind and focused on the strategy for tomorrow's invasion of Celadon. He'd been running the simulation over in his mind ever since the meeting. He would take several other Fire morphs, break away from the rest of the army, and take out the Gym Leader, Marian, before her strength could join with the soldiers. He was even thinking about it when he fell asleep that night before the fight.

"Follow me, but be quiet. This is the most important part of the assault." His group of recruits nodded, with stars in their eyes. Kaizen sighed. _Great_, he thought, _more fans. _They silently stalked through the city without any resistance, but they could hear shouting in the background as the rest of the army attacked. They reached the building and noticed the Gym Leader talking to a group of young women, probably her trainees, and probably getting ready to charge. Kaizen held up his hand, and shouted.

"FOR FREEDOM, FOR JUSTICE, FOR MORPHS!"

'FOR MORPHS!" the others chimed as they ran full speed into the leader and her trainees. They all took out Pokémon, who fell under a constant stream of fire from the morphs. They split up attacking the different trainees, while Kaizen, still hating this whole campaign, was left to fight Marian, who only had out a Venesaur, and a Meganium. Kaizen charged, fire spewing from his mouth. The Pokémon jumped out of the way, and Kaizen decided to first go for the Meganium. He decided to try his new technique. He felt the heat of his body flow down to his foot, which suddenly burst into flames, but he didn't feel a thing. Kaizen leapt at the Meganium, and kicked it right in the chest. It flew through the Gym, going out the other wall, and collapsing the whole Gym with it. Kaizen smiled, then was blasted by a Solarbeam and sent flying himself into the adjacent building. He blacked out for a moment, then recovered and jumped at the Venesaur, unleashing another Blaze Kick. The Venesaur was sent back, but it didn't leave the ground. Venesaur unleashed another Solarbeam, but Kaizen was ready for it. He ran towards it, but as the beam reached him, he ducked and ran under the blast, dashing left and right from under the beam. When he got close enough, he did a hand stand, and kicked the Venesaur into the air. But Kaizen wasn't finished. He leapt in the air and used another Blaze Kick sending it into the ground, but to finish it, Kaizen landed on it and unleashed a huge torrent of flame that engulfed its entire body. When the flames ceased, the Venesaur was burned and unconscious. The rest of the battle flew smoothly, but everyone was talking about the amazing technique Kaizen had pulled off. Kaizen, however, had landed on the Venesaur wrong and twisted his ankle. He was sent to the nurse's tent to make sure it wasn't broken. They did an analysis, and, told to him by his new friend Mia, that it wasn't broken, but he should spend a night in the tent to avoid overusing it. Kaizen finally agreed, and spent the entire night in the company of Mia. They shared stories of their childhood, Kaizen telling of his raising by his Blaziken and his entry into the army. After talking for a while, Mia got up to return to her own tent. But not before she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for listening. He nodded and prayed he wasn't blushing as she walked out of the tent. Kaizen smiled to himself as he fell asleep, not knowing what would happen next, but he'd be ready for it.

* * *

Like the new battle cry? I do. Be sure to comment on it. Beyond that, I have the next two chapters, so it'll be up within a few days. Til next time, Au Revoir.


	12. The First Mission

Chapter 11: The First Mission

Alright, I am going to say this once, and only once. More reviews means more chapters posted in the same or less time. So for the good of the story, review! Also, this chapter and the next one will be shorter than the other battles, because they only have one objective.

But I digress... Alright, time for a Special Ops. attack. Here it comes!

"After the successes in almost surrounding Saffron, the leaders of the Pokemorphs realized something: They could never win unless they took Vermilion. And the biggest road-block in Vermilion: Lt. Surge. Until he was out, they couldn't take over and finish this war. And thusly was the first Special Ops attack ordered." The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

**July 31, 2093**

Ben led his team into path from Lavender town to Vermilion. He strode down the path, transforming from his normal slightly blobby form into a Gallade 'morph. As his form changed, his strides lengthened and his team had to run to keep up with his growing speed. Soon they had to stop, because they finally found themselves outside of the city. He stared at the wall, analyzing the weak points with the small amount of Alakazam he let filter through. He pointed them out, and Tim fired a series of arrows to form a sort of bridge to the top of the wall. Ben jumped up, and soon the rest of his team followed. They reached the top, and soon were inside the city. They snuck through the city, trying to locate Surge, and that was when they realized the obvious. He was in the gym.

"Alright." Ben whispered. "Here's the plan. As you may have heard, all of Surge's Pokemon were killed in the first battle. We don't know if he has a new one yet, so we have to approach cautiously. I will go in Marowak form, so I have a weapon if I get in a sword fight. Alicia, I want you on my right, so you can help. Clara, on my left. I want flames. Tim, stick to the edge of the room. I expect you to keep the other soldiers away from me and Surge. Kyle, stay out of the way. I know you want to be there, but with the electricity that will be flying, it won't be safe. Scott, I want you firing off your own electricity to counter. Everyone good?" They nodded. "Then let's go."

As they walked, Clara moved to behind Tim. "Hey." She said as she started to rub his shoulders. "Want to have some fun after this mission?"

Tim shrugged her off and walked faster. She frowned and tried to get his attention again, but they were at the gym. Ben called them to a halt, and everyone huddled.

"Alright, everyone ready?" he asked, and they nodded. He focused himself, and the green hair and elbow blades disappeared. A skull formed itself over his head, and a large bone weapon appeared in his hand. He nodded, and they slowly opened the door.

A lightning bolt instantly shot forward, sinking into Ben's chest. Being half ground type, it didn't affect him, but it did tick him off. He leaped forward, and he was set upon by a dozen Emolgas. He swung his bone, knocking several of them away, and it gave Clara time to rush in, flames spewing from her mouth. Alicia followed, sword swinging, and then chaos exploded out.

Ben was in a flurry of motion. Bone swinging, he knocked the electric types away. He could faintly se Tim moving silently along the edges of the room, duel pistols firing simultaneously. On the opposite side of the room from him, he saw Surge standing with his newly acquired Jolteon. He forced his way through the crowd of men, wielding his bone as a club, and had soon reached Surge, who grinned.

"Welcome to my not so humble abode." He said. "I can see you won't be affected by my electric attacks, so I guess this will b a sword fight of sorts. Prepare yourself, 'cause here I come!"

Surge swung his sword almost haphazardly, and Ben lifted his bone to block. He had just blocked it, when he was knocked aside by the Jolteon's tackle. He rolled, and that was when he realized just what he had got himself into. He had to fight two enemies at once. He ducked under Surge's next swing, then swung his own weapon at Jolteon when it lunged at him. Just as his swing was about to connect, Surge's sword swung back the other way, burying itself in Ben's arm. Surge wrenched his sword out and swung for Ben's head.

"Not on my watch." Said Alicia, appearing out of the shadows and deflecting Surge's strike. "You have to go through me first."

Then began an almost choreographed sword fight. Every swing was blocked or deflected, and neither one was even the slightest bit injured. Ben and Jolteon watched for a while, until Ben swung his bone, hitting Jolteon on the head and knocking it out. That distracted Surge long enough for Alicia to make a devastating attack, burying her sword up to the hilt in Surge's gut. He collapsed, and Ben and Alicia called the rest of the 'morphs to them and escaped.

Moving through the city was very hard to do when there were angry soldiers trying to find you. Multiple times they ended up running into a small group of soldiers, and had to deal with them in the only way that would mean they had the ability to move forward safely. They silently killed each group of soldiers, moving quickly to avoid other soldiers. As they drew closer to the Eastern exit, they heard a loud noise. Looking ahead, they saw that there was a very large group of soldiers waiting. They discussed among themselves how they were going to get past. And then they realized someone was missing.

"Hey! Over here!" someone shouted, distracting the soldiers, who ran after the owner of the voice. As they ran off, the rest of the group took their chance and dashed through the gate to safety.

* * *

In the city, Clara was leading the soldiers away to save her friends. As she ran, she tried to find a way to get away to get to safety, but no chance provided itself. She knew what was waiting for her if they caught her, so she kept running. As she ran, she spit fire at anything she could. She lit the gym on fire, but that was the only building she was able to get to before the soldiers caught her.

* * *

Outside the city, they heard a yip and, a few minutes later, the bang of a gun, and even Scott, who disliked Clara, winced. They moved away silently, but Ben saw a tear coursing down Tim's face. Though the mission was a success, ultimately, Ben would classify it as a failure. They had lost a brave comrade.

* * *

**Back in the city**

Jolteon woke up to the smell of smoke, and heard Surge groan. He leaped up, and saw Surge lying in a pool of his own blood. He moved forward, and grabbed Surge's arm in his teeth. He started to drag him out of the burning building.

When he got him out, Surge moaned and pulled out his gun, hoping that he could see at least one of the 'morphs that had done this to him. Luckily for him, his soldiers had actually captured one. His faithful Jolteon got their attention, and they brought her over to him. Surge lifted his gun, pointing it straight at her head. She blinked, a single tear sliding down her face, and he pulled the trigger. Then everything went black.

* * *

**August 1, 2093**

Ben stood at attention in front of the old Ursaring 'morph and gave his report. The commander listened intently, nodding and asking questions. When it came to Clara's sacrifice, he, too, shed a tear. He let Ben finish, and soon he was looking through his records for a good replacement 'morph.

"I have a high grade Zoroark 'morph in the field, if you want him." Said the general, but Ben shook his head. "Hm… How about a water type? I have a Poliwhirl 'morph." Ben shook his head again.

"Do you have a fire type?" he asked, hoping there was one.

"Well, we do have an Arcanine 'morph who ranked pretty high. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer the Zoroark?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Send him to my tent."

Ben got back to his tent and removed his uniform so that it could get washed. His arm still hurt him a little, but it had been mostly healed when they got back to Lavender Town. He checked each pocket, and came upon a scrap of paper stuffed in his back pocket. He smoothed it out and read.

_If you have this note, it means we came upon an enemy that we couldn't take down without trouble, and I carried through on my plan to lead the enemy away from the rest of the team. Tell them I'm sorry that I didn't tell them my plan, but I couldn't! If I did, you would never have let me go through with it. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye myself. _

_Love to all, Clara_

Ben cried openly at the note, and as soon as he had stopped he pulled on another, clean, uniform, and went to read it to the rest of the team.

* * *

**Saffron City Hospital, 5:30 in the morning, August 1, 2093**

Surge woke up. The doctor sitting next to him smiled and spoke.

"You are very lucky that you have a caring platoon of soldiers. It's thanks to them that you survived. But really, it's thanks to your faithful Jolteon here," he patted the Pokemon next to him, "because he dragged you out of a burning building so that the soldiers could bring you here. The operation you had to go through… You almost died. I won't go through all the details, but once again, you are very lucky to be alive. Although, unfortunately, you will never walk again. The person that stabbed you made sure of that." Surge mumbled something. "What was that?" The doctor asked questioningly.

"I said, it wasn't a person."

"What do you mean?"

"It was one of those damn 'morphs!" Surge shouted, frightening the doctor, who fell backwards with the chair he was sitting on. The poor doctor scurried out of the room, never having to deal with a patient like this. Surge tried to calm down, but the image of the girl with the dark fur and the glowing yellow rings would not leave his mind. He was going to get revenge for that, no matter what it took.

* * *

There you go. That's the chapter. And that's how the electric type Pokemon saved Lt. Surge's life in "the war." Bet you didn't expect how the chapter ended. And now I'm rambling. Anyway, the next chapter will have another mission, but I doubt you'll guess what the mission is for. Review with your guesses! See you next time!


	13. The Second Mission

Chapter 12: The Second Mission

As you may have guessed, this is a second Special Ops mission. This one will feature the other team, on their own mission. Here it is. Oh, and just to mix it up, I'm going to try to do a first person view point. This is just a test, so I have no idea how this will work.

"After the success of Ben's team's mission, the 'morph command decided that the other team had to be tested in much the same way. As such, they sent them off to do their own mission. And thusly did the war get put on hold for the short time they pulled off their mission." The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

**August 9, 2093**

**Daniel's POV**

I led my team through the undergrowth towards Saffron City, thinking up a plan. According to intelligence we had been given, the 'morphs we were being tasked with saving were locked in the state of the art labs of the headquarters of King Nathaniel. I checked our progress on the GPS, and noted we were just outside the city gates. I looked at my team and motioned that they come to a stop. We settled down to talk for a moment, and we worked out a plan.

"Alright, Austin, I know we've done this before, so I'm sorry to say this again. You are too bulky to move silently, so you keep watch here or something. It won't be safe to break a hole here; Intel says they patrol inside the walls, not on top of them. So it would be safest to go over the walls. Jenny, use your psychic abilities to make us a ladder to get us over the walls. After we get over, we have to get to the center of the city, where the HQ is. Any questions?"

"Only one." Said Ralph. "Why not just bust through and smash stuff?"

"Spoken like a true soldier." I said, shaking my head. "Remember that stealth thing we did in our practice? You did it too."

"Right, sorry. I imagined I was in the army again."

"You and I both know you hated the army! Why imagine you went back to it?" asked Jenny.

"Forget I said anything."

Jenny shook her head. Then she focused and used her psychic powers to build a ladder of sorts. We all climbed up. We looked for guards, and when we didn't see any, we jumped onto a nearby roof. I checked that all four members of my team were with me. Ralph, the beefy soldier guy, Jenny, the psychic chick, me, the awesomely epic guy, and White, the silent but deadly young one. Quite the team, huh?

We leaped from roof to roof, which I had deemed the safest route. Not a word was spoken.

* * *

**I can't do this. I'm switching back to third person. Oh well.**

* * *

Daniel and his team were leaping along the rooftops towards the tall tower in the middle of the city. After about fifteen minutes of acrobatic movements, they were in the area around the tower. They checked their Intel.

"Alright, according to this, the King spends his nights on the very top floor. Not making it very easy, is he?" Daniel said, eliciting a chuckle from everyone except White. "Alright, any plans to get to the top without getting caught?"

"We could try using grappling hooks." Said Ralph, shrugging.

"No, too expectable. We need something better." Said Daniel.

"We fly with my psychic powers." Said Jenny, eyes sparkling.

"… No, I don't think that will work. White?"

White gave him a blank stare, and then pulled a bunch of suction cups out of her bag.

"I suppose those will work. Alright, everyone put them on."

They all pulled on suction cups. They jumped onto the building, suction cups attaching to the windows. They climbed swiftly, and soon reached the top floor. They sliced the window open and climbed through.

* * *

**Alright, this is getting boring again. First Person again!**

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

I was at the back of the line moving silently through the hallways. We cleared each room as we came to it, silently taking out each soldier who got in our way. We really had three missions: Take out as many of his personal guard as we could, Kill the king or convince him to sign a peace treaty, and rescue as many of the captured 'morphs as possible. Sounds simple, right? Wrong.

"That's the third time we almost missed one." Said Daniel. "What's wrong with your eyes this time?"

"Nothing. Why can't we use lights?" asked Ralph, frowning.

"You know why." Muttered Daniel as we walked on.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

What's his problem! He knows everything about this. Ugh. Why did I have to take him. I should have left him with Ben. Alright, forget it. I have to focus. Only three room left between us and the throne room at the end of the hall.

"Clear." Whispered Ralph, head pulling out of one of the rooms.

"Clear." Said Jenny, coming out of one of the others.

White nodded as she came out of the last room. Why is she so quiet?

We walked towards the door that led to the throne room. Listening intently, I heard two voices in the throne room, clearly arguing about something. I pressed my ear up against the door, and caught the end of the conversation.

"… you have to do it now! They will certainly be coming into the city any day now!" one voice, probably the King's.

"We can't! Our research isn't yet complete! I don't have enough data to work out a cure or a vaccine! You can't order something like that!" the other voice shouted, and I decided that it must belong to the lead scientist.

I heard the sound of feet stomping out of the room, to the elevator that I knew was in there. I heard it open, then close. Just as I was about to op0en the door and wave my team forward, I heard a snap.

* * *

**Ralph's POV**

*snap*

*thud*

I turned around slowly, listening to a low chuckle that I knew well. When I finished my turn, I was immediately struck by two images. Jenny, lying on the floor, head twisted around, and the Machamp that had trained me standing over her. As I stared at the scene in front of me, it all started to fade to a red haze.

"Ralph, don't." I distantly heard Daniel say, but I ignored him. I lunged at him, and soon had him in a chokehold. He threw me off and jumped on me. We wrestled for a little while, then I grabbed his arms. I threw him against a wall, and pushed him into it with my foot. In my fit of rage, all thought of silence had left my mind. Screaming angrily, I started to pull. I watched his face, wanting to see the agony on his face. I wanted him to suffer for what he did to Jenny.

"Ralph, stop!" I heard Daniel shout, and I felt him grab my arm. I wrenched it backward, throwing him through the door into the throne room. I head the King shout in surprise, then realized that I had ripped off one of Machamp's arms. I stared at it numbly, then grinned evilly. I looked into his face, watching it twist in agony. Then I ripped off the opposite arm. He screamed, and I yanked off both of his remaining arms. That must have hurt terribly, but he hadn't payed for what he had done yet. I grabbed his head in two of my arms and squeezed. His eyes widened, then his head popped like a grape.

I dropped the unmoving body and turned around, two of his arms still spurting blood in my second set of hands. White's eyebrows rose, and Daniel winced as he sat up at the King's feet. The King, meanwhile, looked strangely complacent.

"I knew you would be coming soon, but I didn't expect you so soon. So, I suppose you came to kill me?"

"No," Daniel said, rubbing his head as he tried to stand up. "that isn't what we have to do. Unless you plan to end this war now, peacefully, we don't need to kill you."

"I suppose that would work for me. Alright, you may pass. You can use my personal elevator to return to the ground floor and leave." He stepped to the side and smiled, motioning to the elevator doors.

Daniel stepped forward towards the elevator, and White and I soon followed.

* * *

**White's POV **

*click*

I spun on my heels, and saw that the King had drawn his pistol. He didn't seem to notice I had seen him, as the look on his face of extreme anger didn't change. He was pointing it at Ralph's back. Without thinking, I did the unthinkable.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

*bang*

Ralph and I turned. White was on the ground behind Ralph, a bullet hole in her stomach, and the King was trying to cock his pistol again. I launched a blade out of my forearm (special Gallade 'morph power), stabbing him in the throat. Ralph crouched down next to White, and I soon joined him.

"She won't live." The King's voice gurgled across the room. "That was one of my specially made poison bullets. By now it'll have spread to her heart. She'll be dead within the minute."

I launched another blade, and it went through his lower jaw into his brain. White was breathing heavily, and I could tell she was on her last breaths.

"D-don't… don't worry." She said the first and last words I had ever heard come out of her mouth. "I-I'll be… with… Jenny…"

Her eyes rolled back and she shuddered convulsively. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and saw that Ralph was crying openly. He picked up her small body, then went and picked up Jenny. Gathering himself, he went to the elevator and stepped in. I followed, and looked at the buttons. Searching, I found one labeled "experimental ward" and pressed it. We went down. And when the door opened, I led the way out. Watching for anyone that could compromise the mission, I prepared to launch a blade. No one was there, so we found the lock up easily. I opened the door, and, to my surprise, there were only 30 'morphs left alive. I must have been gaping, because one of the 'morphs smiled weakly.

"They've been dissecting them. Trying to find a cure. You know how scientists are." He said, motioning to the various rooms surrounding us. "So, how can we get out without being caught again?"

"Well, first, we…"

Surprisingly, we all got out safely. Ralph wouldn't let go of White and Jenny, so we had to get to the extraction point quickly.

Somehow, we never saw a soldier. We were very lucky.

* * *

**August 11, 2093**

******Still Daniel's POV**

The double funeral was happening. I was in the crowd of mourners, Ralph on my left and Ben to my right. All three of us had our heads bowed in prayer.

"… and may their souls rest in peace." Finished the minister and we raised our heads. Ralph had already cried enough that he had no more tears to cry. Ben, however, had fresh tears in his eyes.

"I wish we had been able to recover Clara's body." He said, and I saw something more than sadness in his eyes. Was that… anger?

I was about to try to talk to him, when I was approached by a Dragonair 'morph.

"Hi, I'm Jack." He said, extending his hand. I shook it, and he continued. "I'm very sorry about your loss. And I really don't want to do this, but I have too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he sighed.

"I was sent by the General. I am supposed to be the newest member of your team."

I gaped. How could the General do this to me?!

"Sir? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Alright, what can you do?"

"I am an excellent shot. I can do hand to hand, but I prefer not to. And with my scales, I am almost impervious to bullets."

"That's rather impressive. Why were you picked over all the others?"

"The above reasons. Oh, and I have a temper that would make your skin crawl."

I snuck a glance at Ralph. I know what a temper can do. "Alright, welcome to the team." We shook hands again, and he went back to wherever he came to me from. I shook my head and turned to find my friends again.

* * *

**Saffron Cemetery**

**Max's POV  
**

Father was in a closed casket. Mother had refused to be forced to look at her husbands body. I was standing next to her. Unknown to the 'morphs, August 9th was my birthday.

"What a birthday present." I muttered, looking down at the casket. "Don't worry dad, I'll get them back for you. I won't stop until every 'morph in the world is annihilated. Every single one!"

* * *

Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me… Alright, now that that's over with, how do feel about what I did? Other than an intense, burning hatred. And for an explanation, only White heard the click of the gun. Her hearing was just that much better than the others. And, you know what, I can't really explain my actions. Unless those two deaths had happened, The King would never had died, and neither would Machamp. That would be one scary battle if those two had been there. Alright, I'm going to say I'm sorry only one more time. I'm sorry! Oh, right, review!


	14. War is a Contagion

Chapter 13: "War is a Contagion."

Thank goodness for FDR. That quote is from him. Sounds about right, huh? Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, but it was a hard one for TentailedWolf00 to write. Anyway, here comes our opening, followed by our story.

"With Lt. Surge out of the picture, and the element of surprise with them, the 'morphs finally went on to attack Vermilion. Nate, commander of the Ghost and Dark division, was put in command for this greatly important battle. Never had the hopes of so many rest on one very important battle."-The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

**August 29, 2093**

Vermilion City had just an average day, a day that suggested nothing out of the ordinary would happen today. The people went to the market for food, fishermen went out to….. well….. fish. And the children played in the parks. Nothing new, nothing abnormal. Nate looked over the city and was impressed by its large size. He almost thought there could be major problems with the number count he was given. He was told there would be 100,000 strong in the city. His command of some 35,000 was way too few to take on this many. But this wasn't going to be just himself. He knew somewhere in the North and the West, two more leaders and their men stood ready to strike. But as for the whole siege, it laid on him to be the first to strike, the rest would follow after. Nate sat alone in his tent watching his glowing Golurk sword and wondering if this would be the battle he uses it. Then he saw James actually walk into his tent.

"What? No popping out of nowhere or floating through my tent walls?" James looked at him, but the look he was given couldn't be pinpointed.

"Captain, the soldiers are still questioning when the strike will be. We've been here for a few days and the army grows restless. They want this fight over and done with."

Nate sighed. He had been anticipating this and he knew that this moment would come, the time to decide when to strike. He had been analyzing the city hoping to gain some knowledge on how to best attack, but with three army's ready to strike, it was no wonder he was having such difficulty. But Nate knew he hadn't been given this position because they thought he couldn't do it. He quickly scanned what he knew about the city. It was a coastal city, so pinning them to the ocean would give them a chance to cause massive panic (which always ruins a soldier), but the walls here were higher than they had originally told him. It had become twice its size (probably because of the war) and getting over it was out of the question. He knew what he had to do.

"Send word to the Ground and Fighting division. I want The Fighting division to literally punch their way through the wall. The Grounds I want to literally collapse it with some tremors. I can think of no other way than to force our way in. Understood? We attack at dawn tomorrow." James saluted and left to find the messenger scouts.

* * *

**Early in the morning, August 30, 2093**

"Ben! You just suffered a huge lost on our last mission, and you and Daniel want to send us into a major siege? In Vermillion no less! That's hours away and we haven't had a moments piece since we started this war!" Ben sighed. His new Fire type, an Arcanine morph named Aiden, still had a long way to go before he'd be fully accepted as Clara had been.

"I told you, we're being given this assignment because they believe we'll be the key to this siege! They need us Aiden! We can't let our fellow morphs throw away their lives because we're too lazy to get a move on! Now walk faster will you? I'm tired of looking over my shoulder; my neck is in pain right now." Aiden grumbled and sped up his pace till he was walking next to Ben. Ben looked ahead at his team, still wondering what they'd do once they reached the city's gates. And he was sure Daniel was having the same problems with his newest member. A Dragonair morph named Jack if he was right.

* * *

**August 30, 2093. 1:00 AM**

Nate breathed in the late night air. Dawn would be approaching in just a few hours and he had to get ready. He decided…. Not to use his Golurk sword for this battle unless it really came down to it. He picked up his captains sword, still in its scabbard, and strapped it to his back. He didn't need to look to know James had already appeared behind him and was about to scare him again. Nate quickly spun around and instead, found a regular solider standing behind him. Or rather, he was standing, until Nate sent him sprawling backwards from shock. Nate was slightly embarrassed as he pulled up the soldier and mumbled an apology. The soldier nodded and told him the other divisions were awaiting our first strike. Nate nodded and told him to spread the word that they would march in half an hour. Nate watched the soldier leave the tent, then as he himself was about to leave, he thought he heard a chuckle. He ignored it and walked out of his tent to see over preparations.

* * *

**Dawn, the same day**

The cry had been shouted, the army had charged, the first gate had been open, reinforcements had come. It all seemed to be going well….. But it wasn't. The men were more skilled than initially anticipated, and the Ground morphs were having trouble with some surprise attacks from sea Pokémon that were weakening their left flank. Nate was only thinking of the next soldier in front of him. James, on his right, had decided to charge several soldiers at once. Nate gasped, and then exhaled as James threw a bomb down and killed the lot of them, James himself going intangible to protect himself. But as Nate was about to approach him and tell the young lieutenant to be more careful, when he saw a wounded soldier stand up and shoot an arrow not at Nate, but at James. The world moved in slow motion as the arrow approached James, Nate trying desperately to reach him. The world moved in even slower motion as Nate saw the arrow pierce James flesh and imbed itself in his chest, right in his heart. The world slowly sped back up as Nate reached him and, in a rage, threw his sword, watched it fly into the man's face, and he died instantly. Nate kneeled and lifted the dying lieutenant into his arms. He felt the tears fall down I his face, then watched them fall onto the boy's face. He'd not only been a great second in command, but also like a son to him. Then he saw James smile.

"Don't cry Nate, it doesn't look good for a captain to cry for a soldier." Nate choked, unable to speak. James continued, his eyes slowly closing with each word.

"Nate, I'm glad I was able to serve under you. I always thought of you as the father I always wanted. Just do me a favor, when you die, try and find me in the afterlife okay?" Nate was sobbing by now, but he was able to choke out three words.

"I….. Promise….. Son." James smiled and his eyes rolled back and his body went limp in Nate's arms. Then Nate felt a hatred he didn't know he possessed. He looked up and saw he was surrounded by soldiers. Nate lowered James's body, drew his Golurk sword, and screamed. He screamed in rage and frustration, and plunged his sword into the ground. A crater appeared around Nate, and all surrounding soldiers were sent flying back with shrapnel's of rock all over their bodies. They died too quickly to react. Nate jumped out of the crater, saw what he had done, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he was, he ran up to a group of soldiers, and dispatched one with every stroke of his sword, which glowed bright even with the rising sun. It was then he noticed they had captured the center plaza, and was now pushing to keep from being surrounded. Nate looked around and saw that the Fighting division's captain also lay dead on the ground. Nate looked at the surrounding soldiers, and was about to give up hope when he heard a shriek, and there were sudden guns and explosions going off to the North, also he saw a small batch of morphs fighting their way to the main army.

* * *

**Five minutes earlier, outside the city**

Ben looked over at the city and saw that the army was about to be surrounded. He whistled into the dawn and it was responded with three short bursts. Daniels team was ready. Ben turned to Kyle, his flying friend

"Kyle, I want you to go in there and start taking guys out. Kyle, send one of your arrows as a ready sign to strike. Daniels team is ready, so don't take too long. The two nodded, Kyle spread his wings and flew in the direction of the enemy, his teammates waiting patiently. They heard explosions as Kyle sent exploding arrows into the mass of men. Then they saw a shadow dart into the trees, and saw an arrow whizz high into the sky. Kyle's arrow was full of holes, like a flute, so as it arced across the skies, it shrieked loudly across the sky.

"For FREEDOM! For JUSTICE! For MORPHS!" Ben shouted then he and Daniels team sprinted out of the trees and rushed the unexpected soldiers from behind. Ben transformed into a Magmortar, and shot lava out of his cannon arms, then quickly morphed into a Machoke, picking up a man and snapping his spine by bringing him over his knee.

"That one's for Clara." He spat as he rushed to join the rest of his team, while Kyle kept shooting arrows while flying high in the sky, avoiding enemy archers trying to shoot him down. He saw his new recruit breathing fire at a couple of sorry men, then ducked as a sword came whizzing over his head, nearly decapitating him. He also saw Daniel cutting men down, and even Ralph throwing soldiers into each other. Ben knew they would reach the main army in only a few minutes. But they'd have to fight nonstop the whole time. Ben saw the army ahead, and saw that they were pushing in the opposite direction. _Idiots! _Ben thought as he morphed into a Raichu and zapped several dozen men standing too close to each other. They fought for an untold amount of time. Kyle eventually ran out of arrows and was now fighting next to Aiden, deflecting sword thrusts with his duel knives. Ben spotted the rest of his team just to his right, standing in a huddle to keep each other from being overwhelmed. Ben motioned for Aiden and Kyle to follow and together, Ben and Daniel met up with each other and their teams. They fought as one group fighting to reach the army. After several more minutes, they finally broke through and sprinted to join up. They saw Commander Nate and tried to speak, but were catching up on their breath.

"You here to lend a hand?" asked Nate. Ben still couldn't breathe, so he nodded and was patted on the back by Nate. The rest of the battle was quicker and more efficient. However, the losses at this city were too great for comfort. When it was over, Nate stood outside the city by the sea. There was a gravestone there. Nate looked again at the stone he had carved only moments ago. It read: "Here lies James. A friend to all, a son to one." Nate kneeled by the stone and felt fresh new tears fall down his face. He remembered his last few words with James, and knew he would see him again. Nate felt a pat on his back and snapped his head around to see Ben and Daniel standing on either side of him. They said nothing, but the message was clear. Nate nodded in silent thanks and together, the three of them began the walk from the beach to the city and all the morphs inside, ready to congratulate their new commander. After hearing of the success, Nate had been put in charge of the Fighting division, until a new commander could take his place.

* * *

Original: 

Morphs: 85,000

Men: 100,000

Casualties: 

Morphs: 30,621 deaths, 20,000 injured

Men: 45,754 deaths, 24,784 injured, 29,462 POW

* * *

Alright, that's that. How'd you like it? I spent quite a while looking for a good war quote to use for the title. I want to use quotes a lot, but not necessarily for the title, so PM me with some good ones. Oh, and I wanted to tell you one more thing. Next chapter the view will switch to the human side about halfway through. I am so excited! You know what that means? Halfway done! Review everybody!


	15. The Battle for Saffron Part 1

Chapter 14: The Battle for Saffron

"'Nothing is better for waking up in the morning than a battle.' So I was told by one of the soldiers who was at the Battle of Saffron City. This was, of course, right before they disappeared.I wish I had played a bigger role in that battle, but I wasn't part of the ghost and dark division. Nate and his troops were the real fighters in that battle. Sure, the other troops had thing to do in the battle, but no one fought harder than the ghost and dark morphs. But lets save that story for later. Right now, we speak on the people of the war. Nate, the ghost commander, was one of the strongest. Only beaten in strength by some of the fighting morphs. But he was also one of the strangest, being the only one with special powers..." - The War in Kanto, by Reyak Robocacci.

* * *

**September 21, 2093**

Nate gasped as the arrow was pulled out of his leg. He had foolishly let down his guard, and in that moment, had been shot by an archer atop a building. He looked at the medic and gave her the thumbs up, then proceeded out to join the battle. They had decided to march for the Capitol, and have been fighting for two days straight. Today seemed promising, however, seeing as they had finally captured the center plaza, and soldiers of all divisions were pouring in, ready to make another stand. But overall, they were a mess. Having lost two division leaders to assassinations had really lowered the morale of the army. But hearing they'd be fighting with Nate (who incidentally, had become famous in his capturing of multiple cities, without many casualties), the soldiers had a new-found passion that drove them to this fight… to this moment. Nate jogged up to his small squadron of personal guard that all new captains had been given. They nodded wordlessly, took up positions around Nate, and had met up with the main force. They were currently trying to break the inner wall of the city, leading to the capitol's inner sanctum and the enemies leader hidden somewhere inside it. That was what Nate was going to help with, when that blasted arrow came out of nowhere. But now Nate pushed his way to the wall and the massive gate that stood in front of him. The morphs had let him past, and were waiting to see what he would do. Nate ran his hand over the smooth surface of the gate and stepped back. He slowly drew his Golurk sword and raised it over his head.

"For FREEDOM! For JUSTICE! For MORPHS!" and plunged the sword into the gate. The result was instant. The gate shuddered, then was blown backward and revealed something that Nate had been afraid of. They were infinitely outnumbered, and Nate had just blown back there only source of protection. Nate raised his sword and charged into the mass, morphs trailing behind him with a newfound ferocity. But Nate wasn't sure this could go well at all for them. They may be wiped out this very day.

**Earlier that week**

The morphs were gearing up for war. They had dug tunnels between Lavender and Celadon, creating a safe, fast way to get from one city to another. They dug a tunnel from Cerulean to Vermilion, saving time and energy by avoiding detouring around Saffron. Morphs in the tunnels were waiting for the signal to burst up, into the streets of Saffron, catching the enemy off guard. And that time was quickly approaching.

* * *

**The night before the battle**

Nate led his troops north from Vermilion, towards the southern wall of Saffron. They set up camp just outside the range of the enemies on the walls bows, ready to charge when the signal was given. Nate sat in his tent, still mourning the loss of James, his beloved lieutenant, when his new second in command, Sirius, walked in. Sirius was the Zoroark morph who fought with the ferocity of a Garchomp, speed of an Arcanine, and power of a Tauros, one of the best combinations ever. He bowed, as was his custom, then sat on the table in front of his higher up.

"No matter what you do, he won't come back." Sirius said simply, nodding towards the black candles in the corner of the tent. "That only brings evil spirits, and you know he would never fall to that level. I know that, and more importantly, you know that. Shape up and get back on the top of your game. We need you all here for this battle."

"I know, I know. I also know you never come in here without some report that you believe I need to hear, and you're always right. What's going on?"

"The enemy soldiers are setting something big up on the wall. We aren't sure what it is, but it looks dangerous. Any ideas?"

"I have one idea, but if it is, we may have a-"

A sudden, loud twang sounded, there was a wooshing noise, and an enormous arrow ripped through the tent, missing Nate by less than an inch. Nate looked out the new sky light in his tent, narrowed his eyes, and sent a burst of energy at the mass on the wall. It blew outward, ripping itself apart, and Nate heard screams as the enemy felt the shrapnel tear through their bodies. He nodded approvingly.

"A ballista. Dangerous, but knock one part out and the whole thing just explodes. Now, if you'll excuse me, that mental exertion of pushing that one piece from this distance has exhausted me. I'll see you tomorrow. We attack just after dawn, so wake me when you think I need to be woken. Good night Jam- Sirius."

Nate lay on his cot and fell asleep. Sirius gaped for a moment, then chuckled. "I guess the captain still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Good night, sir."

He walked out, resolving to get some of the men to keep an eye out for ballistas.

* * *

**Just before sunrise, September 20, 2093**

Sirius shook Nate awake. "Time to go."

Nate stood up and walked to the edge of the camp. He looked at the wall of the city and thought about what the reports had said.

"_The army present in Saffron has grown immensely in the past few weeks, as the remaining soldiers from the other cities make their way in. As such, it can be expected that we may run into the leaders of the Kanto army once again, including Brock, the youngest ever to graduate the military academy, Blaine, who escaped from our prison and made it back to Saffron, taking out a number of our soldiers on the way, and Surge, although we have no idea of his condition, although we have reports from inside agents that he survived the attack on his life. Some say he has been paralyzed from the waist down, but others say that he can use his legs. Be on the lookout for those three, as they will be the most dangerous to us. _

_Also, know that there are three parts to the city: an outer circle, where the poor and unlucky live: they may help us, in return for the proper gifts. The secondary circle holds the middle class people, content with their lives, although a number have been forced to quarter soldiers so that they may have a place to stay. The inner circle, where the administrative buildings, the palace and the laboratories are, is the most well protected, with tall, thick walls, and only one gate in and out. Try to capture the rest of the city before an assault on the inner circle."_

Nate thought about his plan of attack. He knew that Kaizen's fire troops would be attacking from the west, and that the fighting and ground troops would come from the north. However, he had no idea who would be coming from the east. He shook off the bad feelings about this mission, and waited for the signal. He watched the sky above the city, where the signal was supposed to be. The sky lit up in flames, and a shout went up from the troops. The morphs stamped their feet, alerting the underground group. The battle began.

* * *

**East the city**

Ben flew down, landing and changing back from the Volcarona morph he had just been.

"Let's go."

The small group moved stealthily towards the east wall, meeting up with Daniel's team. The moved up to the wall, and Ben turned into a Sandslash to dig under, leading the teams into the city. They moved through the streets, wondering at the lack of soldiers. Ben split the group, and off they went, searching for the heads of each group of troops.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Nate moved quickly through the city, his Golurk armor clanking as he moved. Sirius kept stride with him, eyes scanning each window as they passed them. Oddly enough, there was no one in any of the buildings.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." Nate said, just as the reached the second wall. "Where are the troops? Why haven't we seen anything? Why-" A clang suddenly tolled as an arrow hit his armor, setting off the sound. Nate looked up, into the faces of hundreds of soldiers, each with their bows pointed at a separate morph. One had an empty bow, and stood quivering, knowing he had just ruined a surprise attack. The archers fired.

Sirius ducked the arrow fired at him and leaped onto the wall, digging his claws in and moving quickly upward. Other morphs weren't so lucky. But many of the arrows went straight through them, because they desolidified their bodies in the instant before they hit. Nate took one leap, crashing into one of the men on top of the wall, and swung his sword in a wide arc. Men fell to his sword, and he saw Sirius finally reach the top of the wall and go to his own bloody work.

The ghost morphs walked through the wall, and on the other side proceeded to slaughter the unprepared men. The darks chuckled sinisterly as they followed Sirius' example and ran or climbed up the wall to face the horde of men. One Banette morph in particular was enjoying himself very much.

He would float towards someone, staying about a foot of the ground. Then he would vanish, only to appear right behind the person, his weapon emerging from the soldiers gut. As the man dropped, he laughed a horrible, blood chilling laugh. That is, until he learned exactly what they felt when his sword entered them. He fell to the ground, dead, and the Army lieutenant drew his long, thin blade out of his chest.

"That ought to teach him to mess with my soldiers." he muttered, then turned around, confronting the horde of ghosts. "I am Joseph Frag, commander of the Psychic and Bug divisions of the Kanto Army. Each and every one of my soldiers is equipped with a weapon like mine," he held up his longsword, which glowed blue for a split second, "which is a weapon that can, in fact, kill a ghost. So, if you really want to-" Sirius' claw erupted from his throat.

"I don't like long speeches like that." he said, and Joseph Frag let out one final gasp as he too fell dead. "Now," Sirius shouted, "Let's do this!"

The ghost types cheered as they fell upon the group of soldiers, still gaping at the death of their invincible leader. Sirius leaped into the fray, and soon the bodies of the once mighty Psychic and Bug division lay on the streets, never to rise again.

* * *

**The West wall**

Kaizen was in one of the most difficult fights of his life. His army of fire types was fighting the Water and Rock divisions of the Kanto army, and failing miserably to gain a foothold. He launched another Blaze Kick, but he was forced to abort it as a high pressure stream of water came his had sent runners to the northern and southern divisions, begging for help, but he had no idea if they had reached the fighters He had to assume he was on his own. Except he wasn't on his own, he had his own division fighting on his side. He stepped back to see where the problem lay, then saw it. Brock was in the middle of the enemy army, giving orders. He was a genius for strategy, so it wasn't hard to tell how the enemy was winning. He thought about something he had once read. "The head of the snake is the most dangerous part. Cut it off, and the rest becomes limp, unable to cause any harm." He knew what he had to do, and put his plan into action. He tensed his leg muscles, crouching so he could use full force. He leaped forward, aiming for Brock. Just as he was about to land, Brock said two words.

"Nice try."

A blast of water hit Kaizen, blasting him up and away from the battle. His last thought as he lost consciousness was "Michka, I'm sorry..."

* * *

**The north wall**

Liam sighed. If he had been a Sandslash, he would be underground right now, waiting for the second signal that meant that it was time to rise. But no, he was a Donphan. He curled into a ball and rolled, running over a few more men. He sighed again and stopped, thinking hard. There had to be someone pulling the strings, or the army wouldn't be fighting so hard. Who was in command? He rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding a blow that would have cloven him in two.

"You must be the captain of these despicable morphs." The man cried out, swinging his sword again, fire in his eyes. Liam rolled, looking almost lazy as he dodged.

"And you must be Blaine." He said, analyzing the man's technique. A berserk rage made him erratic, but it also made his swings wide. Liam chuckled. _I wonder who got Brock _he thought, than rolled again, forward this time, knocking over the scientist. Blaine stood up, the fire in his eyes blazing forth, almost actually burning Liam.

"YOU SHALL DIE!" he screamed, and he started to swing faster. Liam rolled, but it was harder to dodge. He sighed, pulling out his own sword.

"Bring it." he said, and he started his offense. He swung in short arcs, narrowly missing as Blaine's own sword caught his. He stabbed, but Blaine knocked it down so that the point stuck in the ground. Liam grinned. "Perfect." he muttered, and then slammed the blade with all his might.

The ground shook with the force of an 8 on the Richter scale. Blaine fell, and so did most of the other men. The morphs stood calmly, watching as the soldiers fell, losing their sword and other weapons to the hungry earth. Blaine tried to stand, but found his arms had been trapped in the earth. He screamed a guttural scream, raising Liam's hair, but fell silent after a moment. He looked at Liam expectantly.

"You should be killed," Liam said, "but I think I'll let you live, knowing you lost because you couldn't keep your balance. See you in a future battle, if there is one. Good bye." Liam moved towards his army. "We are needed at the west wall. The fire types got caught by the Water and Rock. No arguing, but I heard that Brock is there. I say we get some fighting of our own in, eh?" The above ground ground types cheered and charged through the streets, heading to rescue their fire breathing brothers.

* * *

**The southern wall**

Nate and his troops charged through the streets, running to help the flame brigade. Nate led the charge, his sword in hand. Sirius ran with him, bloodstains all over his jacket. He flexed his claws, readying himself for more combat.

"We will win." he said, but Nate wasn't so sure. That bad feeling hadn't left him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. But he nodded, and on they raced, quickly closing the distance between them and the struggling fire types.

* * *

**The west wall**

The fire types were in trouble. With Kaizen gone, they had no leader to keep them organized. So they kept getting pushed back, unable to keep up with the ferocity with which the men fought. But the Pokemon were worse. They were taking morphs out left and right, burying them in rocks or washing them away. The morphs fought fiercely, but they couldn't win this one. Not alone.

There was a loud cry, and the ground types barreled into the the northern flank. They immediately set to work, hacking and slashing their way into the group. With the sun setting behind the fire types, they renewed their battle, ready to fight to their last breaths.

Nate's troops crashed into the southern flank, and set out on the nasty work of their own. Sirius moved through the crowd, lashing out with his claws, and soon found himself face to face with Brock. There was a hissing to his left, and he moved just in time to dodge the water cannon that Brock had rigged to work for him and him alone.

"You seem like a bright morph." Brock said, watching Sirius carefully "But then again, I'm a prodigy. Let's go."

Brock pressed a button, and another cannon went off. Sirius moved quickly, ducking and rolling away from the water, which blasted a hole in the soldiers ranks.

"Oops." Brock said simply, then pressed another button, before running his fingers over all the buttons. "Let's see you dodge these."

All the cannons blasted at once. Sirius dropped to the ground, digging maniacally. The streams crashed and everyone nearby was blasted away. Brock looked over his handiwork.

"I think he died. Ah well, I win this battle." He heard rocks moving behind him, and turned to see that Sirius was behind him, a small hole behind him.

"Or not. Sirius said, knocking him out and tying him up. He looked around. Brock's cannons had leveled the opposing forces. "That was easy. MORPH'S!"

The rest of the crowd took up the chant. They marched triumphantly towards the east wall, where they still heard fighting.

* * *

**The east wall**

Ben and Daniel's teams were fighting for their lives. Not only were they hopelessly outnumbered, which was standard for them, they had no extra weapons, being forced to travel light. Ben was fine, morphing into different Pokemon at choice, using their natural weapons to fight. Alicia was using her teeth, having no other weapons. Kyle was flying through the air, using his talons to rip people apart. Aiden was shooting flames, Tim had some pistols, so he was alright. Daniel slashed and launched his blades, Ralph ripped people apart. Jack, a big bear of a guy, was grabbing them and throwing them around. Scott was lazily throwing lightning, zapping people. Ben jumped forward, hitting the nearest one with his Marowak Bone, then turned into a Ninetales and shot flames. He was the hardest one for the soldiers to fight because his fighting style was random. He turned into a Sandslash and cut deep with his claws, and was just about to change form when a bolt of lightning struck him. He whipped around and found himself face to face with Lt. Surge, walking and as good as new. He flashed Ben a grin, patting his new Ampharos on the head.

"Good to see you again." he said, drawing his sword. "I wanted to take revenge on the Umbreon girl, but I guess you'll do." He got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Ben changed into a Marowak again, pulling a Bone Club out of nowhere. He launched a sudden lunge, hitting Surge in the midsection.

"Oof, that kinda hurt." Surge said, rubbing his stomach. "Let's see how you handle my attack." He lifted one leg and pushed it towards Ben, and his foot launched off his leg, hitting Ben in the side as he spun to dodge. The foot returned to Surge. "You like the improvements? The doctor gave me a robotic lower body. Your Umbreon girl paralyzed my legs, but I recovered the ability. Still want to fight me?"

Ben grinned. "This makes it more fun. Come at me!"

They both moved, blade meeting bone in mid air. Ampharos tried to tackle Ben, but one of Tim's bullets found it's mark in its head. Surge blinked, but didn't falter, his swings still powerful. Surge grinned, an evil look.

"You still don't know the best part." Surge said, kicking towards Ben. Rockets flew from the bottom of his foot, hitting Ben and exploding. He was thrown backward, unconscious, and Surge stepped over to him, raising his blade. "You were a worthy opponent." he said, sounding congratulatory, "But even you will fall before me." His sword fell.

"Not on your life!" Alicia shouted, blocking his sword inches from Ben's neck. Surge grinned.

"Now I get my revenge!" He shouted, and flew into a flurry of strikes, swinging wildly. Alicia fought back, blocking every attack and returning a blow every once in a while, but soon her swing faltered, and Surge's sword sunk into her upper arm. She screamed in pain, and her sword dropped from her hand. Surge stepped forward victoriously, raising his sword again. "And so," he began to speak. "I win against the only enemy who has ever beaten me. I rise victorious, never to be beaten again. For I am-"

A bolt of lightning arched from Scott's finger, hitting Surge in the chest. He turned to the person he had been fighting and shrugged. "He bothered me." Then he blasted the man with lightning, and the rest of the soldiers turned and fled, escaping into the inner city.

When the relief party arrived, Ben was waking up and Alicia's arm had been bandaged by Jack, who doubled as a medic. Most of the rest of the two teams had smaller, less life-threatening wounds, and they were getting taken care of at that moment. The relief party lifted Ben onto a stretcher, then lay Alicia on another, Teleporting them to a safe location where the doctor's were. As they left, the rest of the morphs on the two teams started towards the city, but Daniel stopped them.

"It doesn't feel right, doing this without Ben and Alicia. C'mon, let's go sit with them. We aren't necessary in this battle. What can eight morphs possibly do to affect this battle?"

* * *

**Noon, the next day**

Nate gasped as the arrow was pulled out of his leg. He had foolishly let down his guard, and in that moment, had been shot by an archer atop a building. He looked at the medic and gave her the thumbs up, then proceeded out to join the battle. They had decided to march for the Capitol, and have been fighting for two days straight. Today seemed promising, however, seeing as they had finally captured the center plaza, and soldiers of all divisions were pouring in, ready to make another stand. But overall, they were a mess. Having lost two division leaders to assassinations had really lowered the morale of the army. But hearing they'd be fighting with Nate (who incidentally, had become famous in his capturing of multiple cities, without many casualties), the soldiers had a new-found passion that drove them to this fight… to this moment. Nate jogged up to his small squadron of personal guard that all new captains had been given. They nodded wordlessly, took up positions around Nate, and had met up with the main force. They were currently trying to break the inner wall of the city, leading to the capitol's inner sanctum and the enemies leader hidden somewhere inside it. That was what Nate was going to help with, when that blasted arrow came out of nowhere. But now Nate pushed his way to the wall and the massive gate that stood in front of him. The morphs had let him past, and were waiting to see what he would do. Nate ran his hand over the smooth surface of the gate and stepped back. He slowly drew his Golurk sword and raised it over his head.

"For FREEDOM! For JUSTICE! For MORPHS!" and plunged the sword into the gate. The result was instant. The gate shuddered, then was blown backward and revealed something that Nate had been afraid of. They were infinitely outnumbered, and Nate had just blown back there only source of protection. Nate raised his sword and charged into the mass, morphs trailing behind him with a newfound ferocity. But Nate wasn't sure this could go well at all for them. They may be wiped out this very day.

* * *

Starting and ending with the same passage?! **Gasp! **But what did you think would happen? Sunshine and lollipops? This is a war story. Anyway, This chapter was going to change viewpoints halfway through, but then I realized I had a lot more to say then I wanted to put in one chapter. So, next time, we finally change point of view! Humans get to tell the story, except for part of one of the chapters, but that's natural. Anyway, see you next time!

Note: The opening and closing passage, which details the start, was written by my co-writer. Review!


	16. A More Human Point of View

Chapter 15: A More Human Point of View

"The 'morphs think they were right. But they weren't. We were right all along. The 'morphs were abominations, and we almost beat them. We would have won, but then, that happened." -Kanto's Humanity, by Watson Creek

* * *

**September 21, 2093, Noon**

The humans poured out of the gate in a counter charge to the 'morphs. Wave after wave was slaughtered, but soon the 'morphs were pushed back. The young man watching smiled.

"Now they pay. They all pay." He pressed a button.

The earth shook. As he watched, the streets started to collapse, burying the "secret" tunnels in which the 'morphs were hiding. He pretended he could hear the screams and started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh. He turned away from the view.

"All according to your plans, Michael. How did you know they were there?"

"That is a spies greatest secret. The one who told me doesn't want those secrets getting out, or everyone will use them, and where will the spy be then?"

"I assume that he will be at work, but... What!?"

He had turned back to the screen, only to see that his army was now surrounded by the ground 'morphs, who had survived the cave-in. He watched as they mercilessly went to work with their claws, slaughtering his troops. He scowled, then pressed another button.

"At least the engineers gave me a bunch of toys." he muttered, as turrets sprung out of the ground, gunning down the 'morphs. Then he watched in awe as the ground 'morphs dived into the ground, so the bullets hit his own men, only to pop up behind the turrets and smash them. He scowled again.

"If that's how they play, fine." He ran his fingers over every button in front of him.

"Sir, I don't think that's the wisest decision."

"Screw that! I want to see them all burn!"

* * *

**The ground below**

Chaos exploded, as randomly placed explosives suddenly went off, more turrets appeared, and fire rained from the sky. The ground 'morphs dove underground, but soon realized that even there was not safe, as mines were now randomly exploding around them. The ghost 'morphs became incorporeal, making it so nothing hit them, while most of the dark 'morphs went into an overly impressive acrobatic series of moves, dodging literally everything. The humans, however...

"Run!" screamed one unfortunate soul, right before a fireball engulfed him. His comrades raced to get to safety, but with all the high tech machinery at play, very few made it to a safe zone. Which meant any building still standing. After the whole thing was over, the survivors looked out on the scene of carnage. In many places there were piles of ash, signaling that some unfortunate soul had met a fireball there. The turrets had run out of bullets and swiveled, targeting the ones who were still moving, clicking as they tried to fire. Occasionally a mine went off, signaling that if no one was standing on it, another ground 'morph had met an unfortunate end. The survivors met in the middle of the shattered earth, to shell shocked to fight. The ground 'morphs surfaced, hearing that the worst was over. Everyone looked around, shocked that anyone could be so cruel.

* * *

**The viewing tower**

"Some survived!" The young man shouted, spittle flying. "That's not what I was promised! Get me every single member of the research and development team, line them up, and shoot them! I asked for a complete eradication of the 'morphs within this city! I asked for-"

"Calm down!" Michael all but shouted. "No one can give you a 100% success rate, even if you gather every single mind even partially able to hold a test tube! Expecting 100% is only asking to be disappointed. You must learn that if you want to be a great king!"

"I didn't want to be king yet!" The young man shouted back. "I was content with being the prince! My father was taken before his time, in a feeble attempt at unbalancing the country!"

"They succeeded!" Michael responded, losing his temper. "You can't even live with the thought that even one 'morph escaped your wrath! You are a spoiled brat!"

The young man gaped. No one had ever called him such a bold name.

"You," he choked out, "are not fit to be my advisor."

"And you are not fit to be king, Maximilian." Michael said calmly, before turning to leave. "And you will not be, until you realize just how infantile you are acting."

Maximilian gaped at the boldness the man had shown in the face of the ultimate power of the nation. He shook his head angrily. "You are the only one who truly understands what I have gone through." The small, blue Pokemon stood silently next to him, silently showing it's reverence for the man.

"If the tech won't do it, I will."

* * *

**The ground**

The 'morph were in a state of shock. They had no idea that their enemy could be so heartless, blowing up their own men in an effort to eradicate the men. The 'morphs were shocked enough, but seeing how shocked the humans were, it was obvious that they had no idea this was going to happen.

They heard footsteps and looked up. A single man was walking towards them. He calmly pulled two pistols from his belt and started shooting. About half of the dark 'morphs fell before anyone could react, but it wasn't a 'morph who first acted.

One of the human soldiers turned to the man, firing his own pistol. The man obviously felt the hit, but he didn't fall. He turned to his own man and fired, hitting him in the stomach. The man collapsed. One of the closest 'morphs grabbed him, then the ghosts vanished, the darks faded from sight, and the ground types dove into the ground. The man was obviously angry that he had failed. He turned to his own men.

"Why," he asked, "didn't you finish them off?"

"We tried, sir, but then the explosions, and the fire-" one Sargent said, but then a bullet silenced him..

"You didn't follow your orders." the man said, then open fired again, slaughtering every last man. "That is what a failure deserves." he said, then screamed to the sky "I will kill them all!"

* * *

**The forests outside of Saffron**

The Pokemorph camp was in a flurry of action, packing up and tending to the wounded. The remaining fighters from the city appeared, the fire types already being in the camp. The superiors were visibly surprised at how few had survived.

"What happened!?" one of the leaders, an Alakazam 'morph asked astonished.

"They employed higher weaponry than we were aware." Nate said, clutching one arm, visibly ruined by one of the explosives. "We probably all would have made it out afterwards, but a man appeared and annihilated half our dark soldiers. Luckily, we got out before He could do worse, thanks to this man." he motioned to the soldier who had been rescued from the street. "We don't know who he is, but he is badly wounded."

"Why bring him, then!" another leader asked incredulously.

"He may be able to help us." Nate said simply, before motioning the man carrying the soldier to follow him to the medical tent. They left, leaving the shocked superiors behind.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but it was too long to add to the last one. Anyway...

The death toll is at the highest ever. Not only did one of the Captains of the 'morphs die (Liam), but one is missing, blasted into the sky, and one has a ruined arm. Also, the humans won, at the cost of nearly every single soldier in Saffron. The 'morphs had huge losses, and so the war turns in favor of the men. Tune in next time, for a new look at the war, through the eyes of the men!

Also, in case you didn't notice, I invented a new book. Insane, I know, but I was bored. Anyway, review, and while you're at it, go and read my other stories! Sincerely, your friendly neighborhood author, Ben.


	17. The War Turns on it's Heels

Chapter 16: The War Turns on it's Heels

"Although the 'morphs had a big advantage in the beginning of the war, we eventually turned it around and started winning ourselves. Our biggest victory in the beginning of this time period, called "The Revenge of Man," was regaining the two most important cities in the region, which you should know are Vermilion and Fuchsia." -Kanto's Humanity, by Watson Creek

* * *

**December 31, 2093**

"I think we should begin our attack tonight! They'll be celebrating the New Year and won't be expecting it!" Shouted Maximilian, spit flying.

"And they'll be expecting it!" Michael shouted back, slamming his fists on the table. "You would risk the lives of our loyal soldiers just to hope they aren't prepared? Thinking they'll lose control and drink themselves into a stupor on the one night they are expected to? They aren't idiots! They are just as bright as we are, if not brighter! Never, I repeat, _never_, underestimate your enemies. Your father did that, and just look at what happened to him!"

"My father was a brilliant man!" Maximilian shouted. "It was my birthday, and he dropped his guard for one day so that he could spend it with me!"

"That was one of his mistakes! He could easily have spent it with you with his normal guard!"

"But then we wouldn't have had father son time! But you wouldn't know about that, now would you? You abandoned your son!" Maximilian practically spat those last words.

Michael got dangerously quiet. "You really are toeing the line. If you push until it breaks, you may just find yourself down an advisor."

"I don't need you to tell me how to run the kingdom!"

"I'm not telling you how to run the kingdom, I'm telling you how to wield your army to the greatest effect, regardless of the fact that there have been no new recruits for the past three months because you exploded at one division and murdered each of them, because you thoroughly fazed them with the explosions and turrets and firestorms that you order from the engineers, who you then ordered to be relieved of their lives, before being stopped by the seemingly only person capable of calming you down, your own mother had to step in! If you had only thought of the humans before you acted, you wouldn't be having that problem!"

Maximilian blinked, stepping back with each "you," Michael taking a step forward each time. "And if you," Michael continued, "only listened to your advisor, who you threatened to remove from his position, even though he is the only person who seems to even vaguely understand how to run an army, you might be able to win this war. But let me make this prediction now, that unless you start listening to me now, you will never win this war. I pray that you learn how to keep your temper and remember to trust those who are wiser than you are."

"Who says you are wiser!" Maximilian asked angrily.

"Common sense! Do you listen to yourself or do you just talk?"

Maximilian was silent.

"If you need me, I'll be talking to the head of the R&D department, seeing what news he has on the vaccine." Michael turned on his heels and walked out the door, fists clenched, leaving Maximilian alone, stunned, and thinking deeply.

"What do you think of that..." he muttered. "My most trusted advisor, turning on me!"

The small blue Pokemon nodded and stayed silent, gazing at the screen which showed Michael walking into the R&D department.

* * *

**The R&D department headquarters**

"Any progress on the vaccine?" Michael asked.

"Almost there. If we only had a subject to work on!" the head scientist said, gesturing to the empty table.

"Well, Silph, I think I have just the creature locked up in our dungeons. He is a bit... hot tempered, but I'm sure you can control him."

"I do enjoy a challenge." Silph said, grinning.

"Good. I'll send him up to you in an hour or two."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Thank you for the help, Michael. The king has been less than polite the past few times we chatted."

"He has become a little stir crazy. I know he wants to lead an attack, but it is to much of a risk involved. How do you think Kanto would fare with no leader?"

"Not very well. Anyway, Thanks again. I think you should go check up on our resident fighters, I think Blaine is a bit pissed off to say the least, not to mention how angry Surge is about losing again. See if you can calm them down. Oh, and Koga has appeared at the front gate, complaining about a broken Ghost 'morph taking over his home."

"Ah. Maybe he will help us than. I can't wait to see what this will mean in the war. Thank you for the news, Maximilian never tells me anything."

"Alright. Good bye, and I thank you again for a new subject."

"Good bye."

* * *

**The front gate**

Koga stood tapping his foot impatiently. How long could it possibly take for them to get around to him? The gate started to rise, and he smiled. Finally, an audience with the king.

But it wasn't the king who stood in the gate. It was Michael, which is understandable, because he is really the one in charge.

"Hello, Koga!" he called, one arm raised. "How are you?"

"I myself am fine, but my family is not. One of the 'morphs comandeered my home, and he seems reasonable enough, but he gets in the way. His arm was ruined in the attack here, and he has been slowly healing. However, he has been making a mess in my home, and no matter how hard I try to get him out of my house, he will not move."

"That does sound like a problem. Which division is currently in your city?"

"The ghost and dark division, with the remnants of the fire division."

"And I assume they are thoroughly weakened, and won't be hard to push out?" Michael asked, nodding.

"I would say so."

"Would you like any help to push them out, or can your ninjas do the job?"

"I'll take care of it."

"So you are joining the war on our side?"

"That I am. I look forward to working with you."

"Same. Good bye, and good luck."

"Good bye, my friend."

Koga vanished in a puff of smoke. Michael grinned. This war was going to be much easier than he thought.

* * *

**The Commanders Quarters**

Surge and Blaine were currently in a stare down, as Oak, who had escaped his cage in Pallet Town, watched, and Brock just kinda sat there, staring at a chess board that he was playing a game on against a computer.

"Checkmate." he said, moving one of the pieces. Oak looked over, then Brock grinned. "Want to play?"

Oak shrugged. "I've never played before. Can you teach quickly?"

"I suppose."

As he launched into a full blown explanation on every piece and how it worked, Surge and Blaine were wrestling on the floor, trying to get some pent up rage out. Then the door opened. Oak and Brock looked up, noted that Michael was in the doorway, and then went back to their game. Michael looked down at the two angry men, then shook his head.

"Get off the floor, idiots."

Blaine and Surge looked up at Michael before jumping up and saluting.

"Sir!" they shouted simultaneously, causing Oak to sigh loudly.

"Check." he said, moving his queen into an opening. Brock grinned.

"Not so fast: You left your king unguarded. Put it back."

Oak cursed softly before changing his move so that a bishop had the same effect.

"That's better." Brock said, moving his knight in front of the bishop.

"Brock, Oak, I need your attention. Put the game on hold."

"Sir." Brock said, followed by a "Yes sir" from Oak.

"Now, I have some news. Tonight, Fuchsia will be ours again. Koga has agreed to push them out. I need a volunteer to lead the army into Vermilion at the same time. Any one-"

"I'll do it." Surge shouted, drowning out Blaine. "It is my city, and I will not stand for it to stay under the control of those 'morphs."

"I expected as much. Meet me outside of the city with your troops after sun down. We attack at midnight."

"Is that all you have to say to us?" Oak said.

"No, there is one more thing. Your son was captured by the 'morphs in the attack in September. I recently learned he was spotted speaking to the Gallade 'morph. He looks healthy, and seems to be healing from the wound the king gave him. Oh, and your daughter-in-law is pregnant. Congratulations, you are going to be a grandfather."

Oak was stunned. Michael grinned and turned to leave. "Oh, and I suggest you move your knight to d3."

Oak looked down at the board and did just that.

"Checkmate." Michael said, grinning.

Brock was stunned now. He had never been beaten. No one had ever beaten him in a fair match.

Oak chuckled. "My first game, and I beat the reigning champion. Awesome."

Brock just gaped.

* * *

**The R&D Department**

Silph looked down on his newest patient with glee. Not only was he a 'morph, he was a 'morph leader! And a fire type no less! He was going to have so much fun with this one.

He strapped down his arms and legs with non-flammable straps and tied his mouth shut.

"There, now you can't hurt me."

Kaizen groaned and opened his eyes. Standing over him was one of the most cliché looking mad scientists ever: A young Henry Silph. He tried to scream.

Silph grinned madly.

* * *

**Outside the city gate**

Michael watched as Surge led his most battle hardened men out the gate and into the night. He grinned as he thought of the carnage that would soon fill the streets of Vermilion with blood. Then he went inside to see about getting a short leave. Maybe he would visit his estranged son...

* * *

**Fuchsia City**

Koga scowled as he watched his small force of ninjas gather. He could have sworn he had more under his command.

"Aren't there more?" he asked one of them, but he shook his head. Koga cursed quietly, then addressed the gathered warriors of darkness.

"As you may well know, the 'morphs have been welcome guests in our city for a long time. We bore them no ill will. However, I believe they have overstayed their welcome. I say we reclaim our city!"

The entire group cheered.

"Furthermore," he continued, "I believe we should help the rest of Kanto push them out of the entire region. I know what you may be thinking, but think of the other parts of the region. Nowhere were the 'morphs welcomed with open arms, as they were here. Think of the civilians trapped under the rule of these creatures, trapped in an area where they don't have the ability to free themselves from tyranny. The 'morphs may not believe they are tyrants, but no tyrant truly believes they are in the wrong. We are the only thing that stands between the forces of tyranny and the peoples freedom! Who will stand with me?"

Every single man and woman in the crowd shouted "I will!" together and vanished into the shadows, silently moving to the secret places of Fuchsia where they could launch their sneak attack.

* * *

**Midnight: Vermilion City**

Surge shouted his battle cry as his men descended into the city, catching the 'morphs by surprise, slaughtering a large number of them before they could even draw their weapons. As he searched for a worthy opponent, he saw a 'morph standing at the rear of the collapsing line shouting orders. Obviously a commander. He grinned and started slicing and hacking his way towards the Poliwrath 'morph.

"Hello!" he shouted when he reached the 'morph. "I am going to kill you, but before I do, can I know your name?"

"You won't kill me. But my name is Janus. Bruno Janus, and I will be victorious. You've already lost to two 'morphs, have you not?"

Surge's blood began to boil. "Don't you start on that!" He screamed, swinging his sword at Bruno's head, before changing direction mid swing and trying to slice him in half. Bruno easily blocked it.

"Your anger makes you predictable!" he shouted jubilantly. "You should calm down!"

Surge grinned cockily. "Or you should realize this isn't all I have." He calmly pulled the trigger of the pistol he held at his hip, catching Bruno in the chest, killing him instantly. He stepped up to the body and swiftly removed his head, stuck it on the point of his sword and raised it high above his head.

"'Morphs! Listen carefully!" he shouted. "i have killed your commander! If you surrender now, your deaths will be quick and painless! Surrender!"

There was a chorus of "No!" and the remaining 'morphs dove into the ocean, swimming as quickly as they could towards Cinnabar, where they could link up with the rest of the water troops. Surge fired into the water, hitting a 'morph with every shot, but eventually they had vanished so completely that even with the lightning that the Pokemon were shooting they were impossible to see. Surge cursed violently, then turned to his soldiers, who were all soaked in the blood of their enemies.

"We are victorious!" he screamed, and every man echoed his cry.

* * *

**Midnight: Fuchsia City**

Koga approached Nate, who was lying on his bed.

"Hello, my friend. I have a request."

"And what would that be?"

"That each and every 'morph leaves my city immediately."

Nate sat up, seeing a dangerous glint in Koga's eyes. He shook his head. "We can't leave. Not yet."

"I was afraid you would say that. Now it is too late to go back on the plan. Good bye."

Koga drew a long, thin katana that glowed with an unearthly light. Nate gasped, then drew upon his Golurk armor and drew his Golurk sword, before running out of the house. Koga followed him, and when they had left the home, they fought. It was very fluid on both sides, Nate fighting one handed because he was still injured, and Koga just being that impressive because he was a ninja. As they fought, Nate realized that there were many 'morphs surrounding them, watching intently.

"Run!" he screamed at them, but they didn't listen.

Koga whistled, and the hidden ninjas attacked.

Koga smiled as the 'morphs broke under the silent assault, then focused. The 'morph he was fighting was a very good opponent, and he was being pushed beyond his natural ability. He swung from the right, at the weak left arm, but it was blocked and he saw his chance. He thrust his katana straight past his opponents guard and shattered the armor, his blade sinking into Nate's chest. He stared into his face, and mouthed two words. "I'm sorry."

Nate fell to the ground, life pouring out of him, and Koga saw a shadow shoot past him into the house. He turned and ran in, hearing his wife scream, then... nothing.

"Charlotte!?" he called, then he entered the room he shared with his wife.

The Zoroark 'morph stood over his wife's body, blood staining his claws and the scarf that covered his face.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." it said darkly, before disappearing through the window, leaving Koga in tears next to his wife's body.

When Koga had pulled himself together enough, he stepped back outside and learned that the rest of the 'morphs had vanished, escaping into the night. But he would never stop hunting for the 'morph that had taken his wife from him. He cradled his daughter, the only child his wife had produced.

"I will never let you go, Janine." he whispered as he held her close. "Never."

* * *

Alright, That was quite the chapter, wasn't it? Action, character development, and a whole lot of words. I spent two nights working on it, and now you get to see the fruits of my labor!

In other news, My new Beta Reader is Neph Champion. I'm looking for Betas for my other stories, and if you want, I am also accepting Beta jobs.

Read and Review, or I won't post new chapters!


	18. The Cerulean Connection

**Posted May 15, 2013**

"While not all the battles in Kanto were intense, some of them were very important. People say that there was some corruption in the military, but that is a load of bull. The military was completely loyal to the King, and anyone who was punished was punished for a good reason. This I know for a fact." -Kanto's Humanity, by Watson Creek

* * *

**July 31, 2094**

"FIRE!" Three... Two... One... Boom! The artillery fire rained down on Cerulean, turning many of the buildings to rubble and the 'morphs inside to spatters of blood on the wall, no longer recognizable.

"Well this oughta be good." said Captain Kenta Hammer Kenta is average height, with dark hair and blue-gray eyes. He is left handed, and has a silver ring on his left index finger. "If we're lucky, half of them will be dead before we even have to move in." Kenta hated the 'morphs. There were many nicknames floating around for them, but his personal favorite was sub-humans. That's what they were. They were less than human, with their fur, their scales, their fangs... But the worst part was their eyes. They were the eyes of Pokemon, but on a human face, and that made them terrifying. They were the last thing you saw before claws tore you open, or you were engulfed in flames, or they hit you hard enough that your chest caved in and you could no longer pull air into your lungs. It was just like... No, now was not the time.

"Charge!" Colonel Simms called, and Kenta's warrior instincts took over, as he ran over the mounds and towards the city. He heard a man scream and looked up, seeing a hailof black shafted arrows falling towards them. With only second to act, he dove to the ground, grabbed a nearby corpse, and threw it over himself. He felt the impacts of the arrows, then rolled the body off of him. He looked around, seeing that only a third of the squad had survived, also using the bodies as cover, while the rest had become pincushions. They all pushed on, towards the center of the city, where the other squads were setting up a base, most of the fighting happening inside the buildings.

"Captain!" One of his men called out, and in an instant he had raised his gun, blowing the head off of an Arbok 'morph, but getting a Poison Sting in the shoulder in return. They sped through the alleys, and had almost reached the city center, when a hoard of 'morphs appeared out of a building to their right.

"Mow them down!" Kenta cried, as the 'morphs formed a line, swords raised and claws at the ready. The men fired their rifles, catching the 'morphs in their chests, killing them. The men kept running, but apparently one of the 'morphs had been part Rock, as he rose, grabbing one of the men's legs, throwing him into Kenta, who stumbled, hitting the ground. He rolled just in time to avoid being smashed by the 'morphs war hammer, then rolled again, standing up. He jumped back, avoiding a wide swing, then rolled forward, between the 'morph's legs, driving his sword through the back of it's neck, killing it. His men cheered, and then they ran, making it to the camp. Kenta limped into the medical tent, hoping to get some treatment for his twisted ankle and the poison slowly working it's way through his system. He chuckled to himself as his ankle was bandaged.

"So, when did we get such attractive nurses?" He muttered to himself However, it appeared the nurse had heard him, as without warning he felt the needle not-so-gently enter his arm. He glanced at the nurse, who smiled sweetly at him, before walking towards a 'morph who had had his face clawed off.

"Guess I deserved that." he muttered. A low whistle sounded next to him and he turned quickly.

"What do you think you're-" But then he saw the stars on the mans uniform and his hand flew to his forehead. "S-s-s-s-sir!" he cried, having nearly insulted his commanding officer, General Luis.

"It's quite alright." General Luis said, waving his hand. "My daughter' quite the beauty, isn't she? You know, she gets it from her mother." Then, just like his daughter, he walked off.

_What a strange family_. Kenta thought, and with his injuries all fixed up, he jogged back over to the commanders post to receive his next order.

"For now, nothing." The voice said. "We've got most of the city under our control. So for now, take you team to the Northern sector to patrol if you want something to do."

Ten minutes later he was galloping to the Northern Sector with an old friend, Daniel. Daniel was a larger man, a year or so younger than Kenta. Well muscled, he carries a rifle and has a sword on his left hip, but he rarely uses it. The two were deep in conversation about who the prettiest nurse was, when Kenta's GPS went off. He stopped, calling out to his men.

"Formation!" The men teamed up, then ducked into a building each. Kenta and Daniel slipped silently into a small restaurant, guns at the ready. A huge 'morph charged then, and Daniel fired, but the bullet ricocheted and just barely missed hitting Kenta in the knee. Kenta then fired, carefully aiming for the only place that wouldn't cause the same effect. The 'morph's head jerked back as the bullet entered his eye, killing him. They moved quickly through the building, checking each room. Nothing. They went back into the dining room. They heard a low whistle, and Daniel grabbed Kenta, pulling him underneath a steel table as the building exploded.

Daniel lifted the table, pushing the rubble out of the way. "What the heck just happened!"

Kenta coughed as the dust rose. "That matches our artillery exactly. But they sent us here. Did they forget that?"

"They must have. But what could that... Move!" Daniel shouted, pushing Kenta to the side as an arrow flew through the spot where his throat had been.

A 'morph stood across the street from them, wings spread wide as he drew another arrow, nocking it. He drew it back, aiming for Daniel's throat.

"May my arrow strike ever true." he said, and let fly.

Time seemed to slow as the arrow flew towards Daniel. He started moving, but he knew it was too late.

A sudden gust of wind sent the arrow off course. The 'morph turned 90 degrees, looking down the street. Another 'morph stood there, strangely with only one arm replaced by a wing.

"Look at them. They can't harm us. Neither of them have a weapon on them." He said, his arm slowly changing back into a more human arm, though his skin was still slightly pink. "Let's get out of here before the others show up."

The winged one nodded, lifting into the sky, while the pink one changed, wings growing from his back. He waved an arm, saying three words that chilled Daniel to the bone. "See you later."

Kenta stood. "That was... strange." They shook their heads, then started digging in the rubble to find survivors.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

A significantly smaller force stumbled into the main plaza, Kenta and Daniel in the lead. They stumbled into the medical tent, the nurses leading each man to a bed where they could be treated. Kenta and Daniel stood to the side, watching. Kenta saw General Luis standing in the flap of the tent and moved towards him. One of the nurses moved towards him, but he raised his hand, waving her back. He stepped in front of Luis, getting into his face.

"What happened!" Kenta shouted angrily.

"I don't know what-"

"Those were our artillery shells. I would know those explosions anywhere."

"You must be mistaken. We didn't-"

"The 'morphs couldn't have taken the artillery, it's based too far out to have been overrun. What happened?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Nurse, I believe Captain Hammer needs some sedative."

"I can see it in your eyes." Kenta said, just before the needle entered his arm. "You know exactly what I mean. You..." He collapsed.

"I still don't see what you mean." Luis grinned, then turned to leave.

"Than you must be blind of yourself." Daniel spoke up from the back.

Luis turned, his grin fading. "And I suppose you see everything."

"It may have been merely an accident, or it may not have been. Either way, people were killed by their own weaponry, and that is a problem."

"That is much better than your superior. I like you."

Daniel grunted, and let a nurse lay him on a bed and start cleaning his wounds. Luis watched, content with the area. He stepped outside.

* * *

And that's the next chapter! It was written by my co-author, TentailedWolf00, so review for him! Next chapter is also going to be written by him. Also, thanks again to my beta, Neph Champion.

Review!


End file.
